The 5 Sirens of the Apocalypse
by XxXPippinXxX
Summary: Two years after the apocalypse hit Japan Anko finds a girl and trains her as a leaf warrior. When the success of the girls training pleases their leader Anko is given permission to train a group of young girls. Full Summary Inside
1. Apocalypse

The 5 Sirens of the Apocalypse

Hi everyone XxXPippinXxX is back with another multi-chapter story for ya. This one has been rolling around in my head for some times now eventually taking shape enough for me to write the first chapter. This story will only fully make sense when it is finished I will pose a series of questions for you to ponder as the story goes on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**The 5 Sirens of the Apocalypse**

When the apocalypse destroys all but a handful of Ninja scattered over the country, the clan wars begin. Two years on the Leaf clan invades the Sand village and Anko a one-off female warrior stumbles across a small girl. Instead of following clan rules Anko fights to keep her and train her as female Leaf Warrior, a Siren. After years of vigorous training Temari proves her strength among the male warriors and the elders grant Anko permission to raise and train a group of young foreign female prisoners of war. In a country ravaged by war and poverty these five girls must band together and fight for the continuation of the human race and that includes choosing a husband and finding a place among the Leaf clan.

Chapter One:

It was a dark day when the apocalypse hit Japan, no one saw it coming it was so sudden one blinding flash of red light left the land charred and barren. Windows smashed, buildings collapsed and the day that had started out so innocently was rank with the screaming of dying people, civilians and Ninja alike. By the end, when the sky had turned blue again and the wind blew itself out into a gentle breeze, only then did the survivors dare to emerge from the mountains. There was almost no one left more than half of the population of Kohona had perished in the apocalypse, knowing there was nothing left to do they started rebuilding the city and removing the dead. A heroes funeral awaited all those who died, built up on a gain pyre and burnt so that their ashes once again painted the sky red. A new order was forged one that had a single ruler, warriors and wives. Trying to repopulate the people paired up and within the month most of the women in the camp were pregnant with the hope of the future growing inside their bellies.

When the city was liveable and the area was protected warriors were sent to conquer the neighbouring country, the first attack was on the Sound village. Originally the warriors were sent with a peace treaty, but Orochimaru, the leader of the village declined and declared war on all existing villages. This was the start of the clan wars; one man hell-bent on world domination may cause the complete destruction of the human race.

Our story begins two years after the declaration of World War III in a raid of the Sand village.

Anko could hear the clashing of swords and spears as she ran through the streets of the Sand village searching for the grain tower. Her mission was to secure grain to feed the village but the Sand had been ready for them, attacking unexpectedly the Sand gained the upper hand and forced the Leaf warriors back. Anko under the cover of night snuck into the Sand village while the Leaf warriors fought at the front.

Flattening herself against the wall Anko tried to regulate her breathing and analysed how she would get to the top of the tower. Putting her plan into action she took a running leap at the wall closest to her and pulled herself up to balance on top of the wall. Taking a step back she then ran and took a flying leap onto the next roof landing heavily and scraping the skin off her knee. The clatter of tiles falling from the roof alerted the soldiers to her presence and arrows soon rained down on the young woman running frantically across the roof tops.

An arrow struck her calf and she collapsed in pain, she could hear a male voice call her name while frantically trying to reach through the throes of battle. Staying low the roof Anko gritted her teeth and pulled the arrow causing blood to spurt from the wound. A sharp cry of pain escaped her when she pulled herself up to continue to the grain silo, her leg stung but she pressed on. Using the upper arm strength she had drummed into her at a young age she began the perilous climb to the top. Though she slid and slipped on the way up Anko finally made it to the top of the grain silo, and set to work releasing the grain.

A man of her own village had stolen a mule and cart from a nearby stable and backed it up underneath the grain shoot. He was calling to her, urging her to hurry; she found the switch and the grain slid down the shoot into the wagon with a satisfying rustle. When the wagon was full Anko stopped the flow of grain and began the decent down the side of the silo. War cries were heard coming closer and closer, in a panic Anko slipped. She hung by one hand to a ledge her male companion below.

"Anko you have to jump, now!" he yelled urgently.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not gonna jump!" she yelled back frantically trying to get a grip on the cold metal.

"Trust me!" he yelled standing under her with his arms held out to catch her.

Anko could hear the pounding footsteps of warriors coming closer and closer, closing her eyes her launched herself off the silo hoping to land in the man's arms. Before she hit the ground two strong arms held her airborne before he collapsed under her weight. The warriors came pounding around the corner and balked at what they saw. Their strongest female warrior was on top of a male Leaf warrior.

Gales of laughter reached Anko's ears before she looked up and saw her own group of leaf warriors laughing and pointing at her and the man entangled on the ground.

"Are we interrupting anything?" asked Asuma.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she said confused and then looked at the position she was in. She was straddling his hips with her hands on his chest arching her back to face the warriors. Anko blushed deeply and stood up.

"I always knew you wanted me Anko" said the man standing up behind her.

"Can it Kakashi!"

Kakashi grinned at her and slapped her on the ass before striding back off into the sand village to help pillage and plunder. Anko was fuming.

"Well well well I guess old habits die hard eh? Mrs Hatake"

Anko growled and as Asuma walked past a smirk of victory plastered on his face Anko let loose a fist which hit him in a place that left Asuma howling in pain.

"Easy on him Anko we may need him to continue the human race later" called Kurenai who came sauntering out of the burnt houses that was the Sand village.

"It's more a pity that he can continue the human race" Anko said grinning "until now that is"

"Genma's having a bit of trouble with some children I thought you might want to check it out" said Kurenai gesturing towards the centre of the village.

Anko nodded and followed Kurenai into the smouldering remains of the sand village. When they reached the centre of the village an older Leaf warrior came into view wrestling with three small children. The body of a red haired man lay face down next to the fight, Anko recognised him as the leader of the Sand village. Genma yelled as a small blonde girl who can't have been more than five years old slashed at his stomach with a stubby hunting knife.

An aged hand reached out and held the child's wrist firmly before throwing the child backwards so that she landed in the dirt metres away.

"Temari!" yelled the small brown–haired child in worry "Are you ok?" In this small lapse of concentration Genma was able to hold the child down in the dirt and look up at the order man who had taken care of the girl.

"Leader Jiraya" he said bowing respectfully and delivering a harsh blow to the back of the boy's head that almost brought him to tears. Jiraya surveyed the three children; the girl still clutching the knife crawling back to her brothers, the brown haired boy held down in the dirt with tears threatening to fall and lastly the red head that lay slumped against the wall bleeding from the head.

"What happened here?" demanded Jiraya. Genma released the boy and pushed him back to his siblings.

"I slaughtered the Leader of the Sand, these are his children. Following your orders I attacked the boy with intent to kill but only managed to wound him because his siblings jumped at me and that is where you arrived."

Jiraya nodded and crouched down "who is the oldest here?" he asked of the three terrified children. The brown haired boy stepped forward and Jiraya surveyed him critically. "Did you like your father boy?" the child shook his head. "What are your names?" said Jiraya patiently.

"I'm Kankuro and that is my sister Temari and my brother Garaa" Jiraya nodded.

"I'm going to ask you something very important Kankuro, something that may result in the death of you and your family. Do you want to live?" Kankuro nodded swiftly. "Will you join us fight for us and be always loyal to us?" Kankuro nodded again. Jiraya smiled and said "Then let us leave this place you and your brother are now Leaf warriors in training"

"What about Temari?" he asked fearfully.

Jiraya shook his head "we have no one to care for a female child she cannot be trained like you can. She is useless to the Leaf"

Anko and Kurenai watched from a distance as Jiraya spoke to the tearful children.

"She could you know" said Anko.

"Could what?"

"Be a warrior"

"You think"

"Look at the way she holds the knife, she knows what she's doing"

"But who would take care of her?"

"We would"

"No, I refuse to be a brood mare."

"This will keep you from being a brood mare, we can train her to be a Siren and we'll never have to have children"

Kurenai shook her head "You'll never get Jiraya to agree"

"I can be very persuasive" Anko said grinning and striding towards her Leader.

"Jiraya I would like to raise Temari to be Leaf Siren, I'll teach her battle techniques and make her just as hard as the boys of her age group."

"No Anko she'll die and I'll hear nothing more about it"

"You didn't think I could do it either don't even think I forgot that"

"You can't raise a child Anko"

"I won't raise a child I'll train a warrior for you"

Jiraya looked at Anko carefully from toes to the tip of her spiky ebony hair.

"I'll give you this one chance but if she fails, she dies and you uphold your engagement"

"Hai! Come child" she said motioning Temari to follow her. Temari stood up hugged both of her brothers promising that she would see them again and stood beside Anko.

"Be strong Temari everything changes and sometimes it's for the better"

**End chapter One**

Okay bit of a crappy start it will get better I promise. Now for the questions:

Who was Anko engaged to?

Why did they split up?

How will Anko ever turn this child into a fearless warrior?

Reviews are welcome especially constructive criticism and hope to have the next chapter up soon.

XxXPippinXxX


	2. Bonding

**Hey XxXPippinXxX here. So chapter two of 'Sirens' is up, Hope it captures your attention a bit more than the first chapter did, I am currently in the process of securing a friend to edit and spice up this story so I hope to see her soon. Until then enjoy. Please review. **

**The 5 Sirens of the Apocalypse**

**Chapter Two**

'**Bonding'**

The Leaf warriors retreated back into the darkness Temari, Anko and Kakashi driving the wagon at the back of the procession while the rest of the Ninja streaked ahead through the trees.

"So Anko are you gonna let me in on why you have the sudden urge to be a mother?"

"I'm going to train her Kakashi; we need more female warriors to protect the village"

Kakashi shook his head "What's so wrong about being someone's wife Anko? Someone to come home to? To raise a child? Don't you want any of that?"

Anko looked away "No, I have no desire to have any children of my own and who are we kidding the husbands are rarely at home there's too much risk of losing you"

Kakashi looked at her strangely before Anko corrected her mistake "them, too much risk of losing them"

Kakashi sighed loudly and looked into the back of the wagon where Temari lay being rocked to sleep by the gentle motion of the cart.

"She won't replace the one you lost" He said quietly. Anko's head whipped around to face the copy ninja. Fuming and trying to maintain control of her emotions she glared at him fiercely and without a word picked up a sleepy Temari and jumped into an overhanging tree. She could hear Kakashi calling her name as she jumped from branch to branch ahead of the wagon slowly gaining speed and putting a distance between her and the wagon driver.

Anko reached the village in the next few minutes slowing her speed; she jumped to the ground soundlessly managing not to wake the sleeping girl in her arms. She glared at Asuma as he walked past with Kurenai, Asuma simply smiled and waved annoyingly. This only infuriated Anko more as she strode to the old run-down house on the outer edge of the warrior barracks where all of the eligible males slept. At the moment it was full of trainees in their twenties looking for wives among the eligible females in the village around the same age, it was a time of hell for Anko as the males spent a lot of late nights trying to woo their prospective wives. Unlocking the door Anko slipped inside her bedroom and lay Temari down on her bed, tomorrow Anko would have to dig out the old bed she kept in the shed for the girl.

Anko crept silently around the house gathering her pyjamas and changing out of the sweat and blood covered clothes from the raid, next she rustled through the cupboard for a first aid kit. Finally locating some bandages and antiseptic she limped slightly out of the bedroom and sat on the couch to dress her wound. Wiping away the blood with a wet rag Anko saw that there was still some dirt and debris inside the deep wound. Swearing she set about washing away the dirt resulting in her finding part of the arrow head still embedded deep in the flesh. Scratching her head trying to decide whether attempting to remove the arrow was a good idea she failed to notice the sound of a window opening. Steeling herself she picked up the tweezers and gingerly lowered them into the wound.

"Do you need a medic?" asked the dark figure standing in the doorway.

Jumping in surprise the tweezers slipped from Anko's grasp and dug deep into the wound causing Anko to shriek and howl in pain. Kakashi ran to her side and pulled the tweezers quickly from her flesh and wrapped the wet towel around the wound to stop the bleeding. Screwing her face up in pain and fisting her hands Anko bucked trying to pull her leg out of Kakashi's grasp, but he held tight. Anko fought and kicked telling him to let go and get out of her house but Kakashi manoeuvred his way next to her managing to keep pressure on her wound with one hand and pinning her to the side of the lounge with his body, placing his free hand over her mouth.

"Damn it Anko stay still I'm trying to help! If you don't shut up you'll wake the kid!" Anko glared at him but ceased moving. Kakashi took his hand away from her mouth and sat up still holding her leg.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Kakashi didn't answer but lifted the towel and checked her wound. He whistled lowly when he saw the damage to and looked around the floor for the tweezers. Finally locating them he looked at Anko silently asking permission to dress her wound for her, she nodded and watched as he lowered the tweezers to the gash in her leg. Before he dug the tweezers into the wound he looked up and locked eyes with Anko.

"This is going to hurt" he said quietly she nodded and bent her leg up so she was closer to him but he was still able to access her wound. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head against his neck preparing herself for the pain. He wrapped his arm around her waist holding her leg steady so that she wouldn't move about while he was working and he dug the tweezers deep into the wound. Hissing in pain Anko tightened her grip on Kakashi to keep from moving; trying to console her Kakashi whispered that it would all be over soon. After what seemed like eternity Kakashi pulled the fragment of arrow from Anko's leg, he then bandaged it and kissed her knee to let her know he was done. He felt something hot and wet covering his shoulder worried that it might be blood he lifted Anko's head from his shoulder carefully only to find that she was asleep and further more crying in her sleep. Smiling to himself he tried to pry her arms off his shoulders but the more he pulled the tighter her grip got, knowing her since he was little; Kakashi knew she wouldn't let go until she woke up. Sighing he leaned back making himself comfortable on the couch with Anko laying on top of him intertwined in his arms, pulling a blanket over them Kakashi drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Anko was woken by sobbing coming from the bedroom still sleepy she lay back down on her couch head buried in the pillow. Her pillow rose a little bit and said "Your daughter is awake" Frowning Anko came to the conclusion that whatever she was laying on was either a talking pillow….not likely… or Kakashi. Groaning she rolled off the couch landing on the floor with a thump, rubbing her eyes she peered up at the couch and indeed Kakashi was laying there his head turned to look at her amusement playing across his handsome face. Scowling she pushed herself of the floor and snuck into the bedroom were a tiny Temari was sobbing in her pillow. Unsure of what to say to comfort the girl Anko said the first thing that came into her head.

"Hey, your getting my pillow wet" she said softly sitting down on the bed looking at the girl curiously. Temari lifted her head to look at the older woman tears still streaming down her face. Anko wiped away her tears and said "what's the matter Temmy? What's there to be sad about?" The girl didn't answer but broke into a fresh bout of silent tears. Scratching her head Anko tried to cheer her up "Hey! I know! How would you like to start your training right now?" Temari looked at her unable to hide the curiosity shining behind her aquamarine eyes. "It'll be fun I promise! You like pranking people?" Temari nodded a smile twitching to her small face. "Ok well we're going to do that but it'll be educational too okay?" Temari sat up any trace of sadness quickly evaporating listening attentively.

Temari followed Anko tiptoeing silently out to the kitchen, passing down all sorts of things from the cupboard Temari took a bundle of strings, water balloons, flour and honey and snuck back to the opposite side of the room to the sleeping man on the couch. Anko then tipped the table to provide a shield fro the two before instructing Temari how to tie strings in different knots, to predict the trajectory and plan ahead by predicting movement. Half an hour later the two were done setting the trap and were hidden behind the table, putting their plan into action Temari lobbed a water balloon over the table where it hit a sleeping Kakashi and burst over his chest. Panicking Kakashi stood up but the movement set off the rest of the traps, water balloons fell from a cardboard box suspended above him, honey spurted from bottles set up around the room coating him in the sticky substance. Then Anko and Temari stood up from their hiding place and bombarded him with flour bombs, unnoticed by Anko Temari pulled a string to her left and turned on the fans set on either side of Kakashi which blew white feathers toward sticking to the gooey mixture of flour and honey. When the torture was over Kakashi turned toward them spitting out feathers and glared at them which went unnoticed by both girls.

"Nice! Did you think of the feathers all by yourself?"

"Yeah me and Kankuro did it to Garaa once!"

"Masterful!!"

"Anko was that really necessary? Wouldn't a 'Kakashi wake up' been a lot less trouble?" asked the gooey Ninja.

Laughing Anko replied "Yes but then Temari would have learned nothing!" gesturing to the young girl in gales on laughter still sitting in their table hideout. "She stopped crying" added Anko shrugging.

"Yeah really good! She can prank the leader to death!"

"God its one day of training and she already knows 5 different types of ties, how to predict trajectory and analyse movement I don't see any of your boys able to set such an intricate trap yet!" Anko yelled pissed off.

"Oh and what's your next exercise? Learning how to shoplift as training for stealing scrolls?" he said exasperated cleaning the feathers off his uniform.

"Now that you mention it…."

"Anko!"

"I was kidding geez you got no sense of humour!"

The Copy Nin scowled and left still covered in honey and flour, Temari giggled and stood up. "What next?" she asked eyes shining with excitement.

Anko grinned "next we go shopping for your very first training outfit and then we'll go and get some paint and drag out the old bed and make you a kick-ass bedroom how about that?"

"Yeah! Can I pick out the paint?! Huh?! Can I?!"

"Sure but of course this is still part of training, strength training you have to carry the paint cans back and haul the bed out to strengthen your arms ok?!" said Anko a grin plastered manically across her face. Temari's smile faded a little but nodded determinedly.

"Before we do that we better go get Kurenai to help pick out some new clothes I'm no good at that stuff" said Anko picking up her keys and stowing them in her weapons pouch. Temari nodded enthusiastically and raced out the door. Jogging to keep up with the excited kid Anko directed them to Kurenai's house on the other side of the village. Temari knocked on the door too excited to wait for Anko to catch up. The door opened and Temari was face-to knees with the biggest man she'd ever seen, she squeaked in fright when he looked down, cigarette ash falling to the ground. He bent down and looked her in the eyes but before he could speak she dashed away back in the direction of Anko's house. Almost instantly she ran into Anko and fell to the ground bouncing off her mentor.

Anko looked at her strangely "What's the matter with you?"

"There's a monster at Kurenai's house!" she squeaked.

Anko picked up the frightened child and raced towards her friends house where she found Asuma still standing in the doorway looking very confused. "Well Temari it seems you were right, there is a monster at Kurenai's house" said Anko smirking.

"Grow up" Asuma puffed before stepping outside and striding off into the village, just as he left Kurenai came out of the house still in her night robe.

"Anko? What are you doing here?"

"Catching you red-handed you little whore" said Anko with a grin pointing at Asuma's retreating back.

Kurenai clapped her hands over Temari's ears "Anko!"

"Part of life K deal with it"

"Other than that why are you here?"

"Temari needs new clothes and paint to make a kick-ass bedroom!"

Smiling at the younger girl who was beaming proudly at her Kurenai replied "Then we better get started!"

Cheering Temari wriggled out of Anko's arms and raced down the street, sighing Anko said tiredly "Well at least she doesn't need too much speed training" before taking up the chase.

**Xx End of Chapter xX**

**Ok so next chapter we'll see what kind of mischief Anko and Temari will get into styling up Temari's new room and starting training. Stay tuned. See you next time please review even if its to tell me "yeah I read it" I would totally welcome that :-p**

**XxPippinxX**


	3. Everything a Successful Ninja needs

**Hey XxXPippinXxX here with chapter three of 'Sirens' this chapter shouldn't have as many punctuation mistakes and such since I now have an editor who gave it the tick to be posted. Anyways enjoy, review any suggestions are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the anime Naruto, neither are the songs used in this fic mine.**

**The 5 Sirens of the Apocalypse**

**Chapter Three**

'**Everything a successful Ninja needs'**

Villagers watched in amusement as one of the toughest, meanest, bad-tempered female fighters the world has ever seen… chased around a small sandy haired girl who was laughing and running from store to store knocking things off shelves and kicking up dirt. Temari finally ran into the paint shop and skidded to a halt in front of pallet board; Anko snuck up slowly behind her and picked her up, heisting the little girl over her head to sit on her shoulders. Grinning in victory Anko puffed slightly and started handing coloured strips up to Temari asking which ones she liked; Kurenai came up behind the duo shaking her head.

"She's just as psycho as you were when we were young"

Anko grinned again "Ah the good old days!!" she said reminiscently. "Temari why don't you choose which colour you like best while me and aunty K go look at brushes." Temari nodded and resumed pulling coloured tags off the hooks, much to the dismay of the shopkeeper. Anko steered Kurenai away from Temari in the brush aisle.

"So what's up with you and Asuma?" asked Anko nudging Kurenai in the side suggestively.

Kurenai blushed "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah and Kakashi doesn't read porn in front of his students" said Anko snorting.

"There's a chance! Maybe it's a romance novel?!"

"Aww your so naïve it's cute"

Kurenai pouted "Just pick some brushes"

"Sure!" said Anko mischievously picking up a tiny paint brush and with a grin held it up "It's so tiny I think I'll call it Asuma!"

"Oh real mature!"

"Ewww you even sound like him"

Kurenai grinned and picked up a brush roughly the width of her wrist "Anyway I think this one suits that name better"

"AHHH that's so disgusting!!! I'll never be able to look at him again!"

Kurenai laughed and flicked her with the soft end of the brush; Anko sneezed and then gasped dramatically. Kurenai grinned and threw Anko a second brush the same size as the one she held "Defend yourself!" Anko grinned and brandished her brush at her giggling foe.

"Prepare to die by brush!"

At this moment the shop keeper came around the corner "Ladies!" he gasped dramatically.

"Ladies? Where?!" screamed Anko "Get 'em away from me!" Kurenai collapsed in laughter when Anko spun on the spot looking for the offenders thrusting the brush as if to cut down invisible foes. The shopkeeper was less than amused snatching the brushes back and placing them carefully back on their hangers.

"Please make your purchases quickly and then leave" he said haughtily before turning on his heel and striding back to where Temari was climbing to the top of the coloured shelves.

"And that is what not to do whilst in a paint shop" came an amused masculine voice.

Anko looked up at the ceiling "Satan?" She looked around and spotted group of children and their teacher at the end of the aisle. "Oh I'm sorry Kakashi I though you were someone else" she said dryly causing Kurenai to giggle. Kakashi just stood still watching her; an awkward silence filled the store.

Anko nodded, seemingly at nothing and then grinned, with a little salute she strutted over to Temari who had by this time picked out a light lavender strip and presented it proudly. Anko skipped over to find a 2L pail of the correct colour and handed two cans down to Temari, groaning Temari hefted the cans up and began walking wobbly out of the store followed by Anko and Kurenai.

As they left the store Anko shouted "to the boutique!" Accompanied by Kurenai who scolded her in a clipped British accent about being 'a vulgar child'. Temari giggled and swayed with the weight of the paint cans as they walked slowly but surely to the little clothing shop nearby. Temari put the cans down near change rooms and looked up at Kurenai expectantly, Kurenai grinned and began flinging clothes to land in the arms of a whistling Anko.

"Hey!" screamed a steamed Anko as shirts, shirts, pants and … UNDERWEAR landed in her arms "Oh hell no! I'm buying and _your_ choosing the clothes I refuse to have any part in this!" she exclaimed dumping the pile of garments on a nearby chair and crossing her arms defiantly. Kurenai ignored her and continued asking Temari, who was trailing after her, what colours and styles she liked. When they had a large pile of garments Kurenai pushed the little girl into the dressing room with the pile of clothes.

The two women sat in the store for the rest of the afternoon watching Temari try on outfit after outfit until they were satisfied she had everything she needed to be a successful ninja.

Then Kurenai spoke up "Are you sending her to the academy?"

"Why would I? She can learn everything from me!"

"Yer… so how are we supposed get her a weapons pouch and a headband?"

"Well…."

"…"

"Damn we better go see Jiraya"

They paid for Temari's new wardrobe and dropped her purchases at Anko's house before heading towards Jiraya's house. Tsunade, Jiraya's wife answered the door and let them into the sitting room. Perched awkwardly on the couch they waited in silence for Jiraya to appear.

Finally Jiraya poked his head around the door "Ready to throw in the towel already Anko?"

"Hardly we've come to commandeer and headband and weapons pouch from the academy"

"Fat chance, she has the go to the academy just like you did. You can teach her on weekends and in spare time, otherwise she needs to be with her comrades"

"Dang, sorry kid" Anko said pulling Temari into a hug grinning at her misfortune.

Kurenai pulled them apart "You're sadistic you know that?" she said scolding Anko.

Jiraya turned to leave and said carelessly over his shoulder "Class starts tomorrow 9:00, be there"

Anko and Kurenai bowed respectfully and left. "You know what this means!" yelled Anko excitedly "Bonfire tonight!"

"Oh no you don't not on a school night!"

"We won't be up late I promise"

"Like hell Anko you can't be trusted you forget who you're talking to"

"I was under the impression it was my immature, fun-loving comrade but it seems I got a high-strung, old fun-sucker instead"

Temari giggled at the look on Kurenai's face which was purely stunned "You did not just call me that"

Anko poked out her tongue and began running toward her house Temari in hot pursuit laughing madly knowing they were in a lot of trouble when Kurenai caught up to them.

"Anko!" Kurenai howled running after her

The trio ran past the academy and Anko jumped agilely over the wall and through an open window into what she hoped was an empty classroom. No suck luck, she and Temari were faced with at least 15 blinking boys around Temari's age and one stunned teacher.

"Hey Iruka just came in to see how your guys will react to an angry woman hell-bent on destroying me"

"What did you do this time?"

"Me? Nothing! But your class is gonna fail if they don't get ready in about 10 seconds"

Iruka sighed and told the kids to stand against the back wall out of harms way while Anko peered out the window she had entered from. Grinning Anko bounded to the door beckoned to Temari who was studying the boys carefully as they stood at the back of the room very confused.

"Well have fun, stay in school, and study hard!" Yelled Anko running down the hallway when an enraged Kurenai came soaring through the window screaming about how much Anko was dead.

The three left quite an impression on the academy boys that day and Iruka was quick to educate them as to why they should tread lightly around certain women.

After an hour the girls became bored which their game and Kurenai eventually yielded to having the bonfire on the condition that they weren't out past 9:00.

At 10:00 that night the girls were still up giggling and talking and answering Temari never-ending questions.

"What's a siren?" she finally asked yawning.

"Well a siren was a mythical creature that lived in the sea, they were beautiful women, whose singing could place you in such a trance that you no longer had any idea of what you were doing. At first people thought they were harmless but when the sailors that found them entered into a trance the sirens lured them onto the rocks and wrecked their ships. So we're called sirens because though we may look beautiful and harmless we have the power to kick ass!" Anko explained with a grin.

Temari giggled "Can you sing?"

"Can't carry a tune to save my life"

"Oh bull Anko you have a very nice voice" scolded Kurenai. Anko stuck out her tongue and grinned. Temari had fallen asleep her head nestled in the crook of her arm and she looked so cute and innocent even Anko spared a small smile for the girl.

"Well this was certainly interesting did you learn anything boys?" asked a masculine voice that made Anko cringe.

"Come on down Kakashi I know how much you love a bit of girl talk" Anko said sarcastically.

"Don't mind if I do" he replied landing softly next to the campfire followed by a number of boys from the academy who had all been hidden in the trees above the girls gathering.

"Sit down make yourselves comfortable" commanded Anko. As soon as all of the boys were seated Anko gathered up Temari and before they could blink had stolen away into the darkness.

The boys blinked at the empty spots that the women had occupied just seconds before. A silence filled the wood before a small voice piped up "Kakashi?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Is that Temari girl anything like your girlfriend?"

"Anko is not my girlfriend and I don't know about Temari, why do you ask?"

"She's scary"

"….. Shut up dobe"

"Teme!"

**Xx End of Chapter xX**

**Well that's it for chapter three next time we'll see how the boys react to having a female comrade at the academy and Anko goes on a mission to the outskirts of Fire country. Read and review!**

**XxXPippinXxX**


	4. Meet the Nara's

_**Hi guys I'm back after graduation and schoolies week and I though I'd continue on with the story so here is chapter four enjoy, read and review tell me what's wrong with it and where you'd like to see the story go if you have moments that u would like to see in the story just say so and I'll try and work it in.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and there will not be an apocalypse anytime soon…I think**_

_**The 5 Sirens of the apocalypse**_

_**Chapter four**_

The room was quiet and peaceful; the only noise was the soft breathing of two people deeply asleep. A shrill cry rent the air causing one older woman to jerk upwards searching the room with lilac eyes and one young girl to fall out of her new bed with a startled cry. Anko cursed the alarm clock down to the depths of hell and stumbled into the kitchen. Temari picked herself up off the floor and ran into the bathroom to get ready for her first day at the academy, while Anko clanged pots and pans down from the cupboards to cook breakfast. Humming as she turned to the fridge, Anko leaned in to get the eggs, pulling them out she placed them on the counter with a triumphant huff. She picked up the one closest to her and broke it in a cup disgusted when the yolk came out as a milky brown and had a chunk in it that looked like an unborn foetus. Sticking out her tongue and gagging she backed away from the counter, going for round two she pulled the milk out of the fridge, popped off the cap and inhaled the putrid smell of off milk. Swearing she slammed in down onto the counter and turned to find her bread was also mouldy.

"God damn it all!" she screamed stomping back to the bedroom. Temari came out in one of her new outfits, a lilac halter neck top and skirt with fishnets and bike pants underneath. Her short golden hair was pulled into four spunky ponytails and her aquamarine eyes were filled with excitement. She frowned as Anko stomped past in a rage and walked into the kitchen, sour milk filled the air and one look at the egg had Temari running out of the room and jumping on Anko's back yelling about how the rotten eggs were probably how you get cooties.

Thinking fast Anko grinned at the young girl "How about you grab your stuff and we'll drop around to a friend's house and check out what they have that we can borrow"

When Temari had grabbed a small backpack and came to the door the duo set off to an old friend of Anko's, Shikaku Nara and his lovely wife, another acquaintance of Anko's Yoshino Nara. Knocking on the door energetically Anko grinned at Temari ensuring her that Yoshino would love her, and turned to greet the young woman at the door who could only be the infamous Yoshino.

"Hello Anko, just in time for breakfast"

"Hey Yoshino I brought someone to meet you!" said Anko pushing Temari forward. The woman cooed over a happy Temari and brought both of them into the dinning area where Shikaku and his son were already seated.

"Hey Anko, its about time you got here" boomed Shikaku.

"Whatever do you mean dear friend?" asked Anko in a sickly sweet voice.

"You just came back from a mission my bet is you forgot to shop again"

"…Shut up"

The two males sniggered and then caught sight of Temari "What is that?"

"Shikamaru! That was very rude you apologise now young man!" screeched the young boy's mother.

Everyone covered their ears and groaned in protest at Yoshino's shrill tone. The boy mumbled a quick apology and Anko introduced Temari while they dined on scrambled eggs and toast.

Anko explained how Temari was to start the academy today with the rest of the boys, and Yoshino stroked the little girl's hair while they talked. Yoshino was always trying to convince Shikaku to try for a daughter but the shinobi had drawn the line at one child. Anko could see the start of a beautiful friendship and decided that this was the right time to tell Temari that she was being sent on a mission that night. Temari frowned and sulked when Anko voiced this, pouting she turned away and let loose a little sob. Yoshino insisted that the girl stay with them holding her close.

Shikaku and Shikamaru both glared at Anko who withered under their gaze assuring them she would be back the next night. Then it was time for the kids to go to the academy, and Temari skipped out of the house with a grumbling Shikamaru in tow. Temari happily chased butterflies around the road leading to the academy while Shikamaru watched her; eyebrows raised. They passed stalls set up along the dirt road selling wares from lands far away; Temari eagerly took in the colours, smells and sounds of the exotic wares while Shikamaru followed unimpressed. They passed a fruit stand and for a reason unknown to Shikamaru Temari burst out in laughter, looking at her like she had just grown a second head he asked what the hell her problem was.

Temari stifled her laughter and pointed at him "Your hair looks like a pineapple!"

Shikamaru looked at her in surprise "It does not!"

Temari skipped ahead chanting "Pineapple head! Pineapple head!", much to a disgruntled Shikamaru's disgust. Shikamaru picked up his pace and the duo reached the academy gates at the same time. The bell rang loudly echoing through the ground filled with noisy children and a group of boys ran up to Shikamaru calling his name frantically.

"What?!" yelled Shikamaru his patience reaching its end as his friend babbled nonsensically at him.

Temari listened quietly from a small distance while the boys babbled about someone named Sasuke and some civilian girls chasing him around or something along those lines. She took in their appearance eagerly, as the Leader of Sands daughter she never mixed with other children save for her brothers who Anko told her were receiving special training. There was a large boy with swirl patterns on his cheeks and a kind round face, standing next to him with a feral grin on his face was a boy with shaggy brown hair and fangs, red upside-down triangles painted his face. The other boy who was doing most of the shouting had blonde hair as bright as the sun and cerulean blue eyes with three slash marks on his cheeks that resembled whiskers. Shikamaru's brow was creased in thought and he turned his eyes searching the grounds, they landed on Temari and she cocked her head to the side shyly. He grinned and pulled her into the group forcefully.

"She can scare them all away!" he said slowly and nodding at the boys.

The boys regarded her curiously before the blonde piped up "Who are you?"

"Temari" she said crossing her arms confidently she was ready to show these boys who was boss.

"I'm Naruto!" he crowed "And this is Chouji" he said pointing at the large boy "And this is Kiba!" he finished pointing at the brown haired boy.

She scowled and turned to Shikamaru "What did ya bring me over here for anyways"

"Sasuke needs help" he said shrugging "Just go scare some of the girls away and then we'll take ya to class"

Temari frowned and looked around to spot a black-haired boy hiding high up in a tree with the bottom surrounded by little girls calling up to him with hearts in their eyes. Temari snorted and strode over to the tree, standing at the back of the group in an aggressive stance she started to yell which caught the horde's attention.

"Who are you?" one girl demanded rudely.

"None of your business!" Temari snarled, "Clear out I need to get to class and I need Sasuke to do that, so get lost!"

Standing their ground the same girl spoke up "We're talking to Sasuke and why would he show you to class you're a girl you can't be a ninja!" she squealed.

"Whadaya mean can't be a ninja?! I can be I ninja if I want to!" Temari said indignantly.

While the girl squealed about why Temari couldn't be a ninja Temari made eye contact with Sasuke and jerked her head signalling him to run while the horde of angry girls had their attention focused on her. He nodded and made a break for it unnoticed by the fangirls. When Sasuke was safely inside the academy Temari –completely ignoring the fangirls- walked away to join the group of boys waiting for her, smirking when the annoying girl started crying and stomped her feet in anger.

The group of academy kids laughed as they entered the building leaving the steaming fangirls outside, the boys patted Temari on the back and congratulated her on making Karin –that was the annoying girl's name- cry. They all tramped down the hall and entered a classroom where half a dozen students were already seated, the teacher stood at the front of the classroom looking at Temari as if he was evaluating her. She met his eyes and stared defiantly back refusing to blink or look away, after a minute the teacher smiled and motioned her to take a seat.

"Okay! Good morning class today we have a new student, someone very important, Temari could you stand up for a moment please?" Temari groaned but pushed herself to her feet and looked around the classroom at the 25 or so boys staring at her curiously. "Temari has entered the academy with you boys to begin training to become the next generation's Siren." The boys looked at her in wonder having already been taught about the legendary Sirens, and that there had not been a girl trained at the academy since Anko and Kurenai nearly 15 years ago. Temari stood unaffected and slumped back into her seat when she was given permission, then her teacher Iruka began teaching about the basic strategies of a transformation jutsu. Bored already she wondered how Anko's mission was going.

Anko crept silently through the forest on the edge of the village hidden in the Mist, Gai and Kakashi beside her. The trio stopped 100 meters from their target, a run-down warehouse housing the stolen scroll. Directing the others Anko set the trio around the perimeter and waited for Kakashi's signal, the grey-haired ninja crept silently up the building and surveyed the surroundings. Then crooking his hand in a beckoning motion he called the rest of his team forward, the remaining ninja crept silently into the building undetected by the mist warriors. Stalking silently through the throngs of hoarded and stolen wares the leaf team spilt up to look for the medical scrolls stolen from their village. Anko approached a table stacked with various scrolls. Sighing she started quietly sifting through them, setting her sights on a golden-edged scroll down near the bottom of the pile Anko worked quickly to rid the table of the left-over scrolls. A long crash echoed through the warehouse, Anko shuddered and looked over her shoulder where a shell-shocked Gai stood with a scroll in his hand and a golden statue at his feet.

"Idiot!" hissed Kakashi, who retreated toward the door followed by a frantic Anko. Gai winced and followed knocking over more vases and trinkets in his haste. The three ninja rushed back into the woods and masked their chakra, trying to remain hidden from the village who at the sound of the commotion had come to life and rushed to the warehouse. Warriors came out of the building hours later and announced nothing was missing and one the statues must have fallen over landing on some of the other wares stored in the building. Kakashi heaved a sigh of relief and turned to glare at Gai. Noticing his team-mate's expression, Gai cowered covering his face with his hands and whispering a quiet apology. Anko however was quiet and looked at her team with amusement, Kakashi glared at her and she smiled pulling a scroll out of her jacket. Kakashi grinned and snatched it from her hands identifying it, when he was sure it was the right one he clapped Anko on the back and started moving back in the direction of Kohona.

Gai, who had watched the exchange jumped up energetically and started bounding along the path. Behind them a horrifying scream drifted out of the mist village, the ninja turned and saw mist warriors pursuing a woman with a large bundle clutched to her chest. They threw kunai and shuriken at the fleeing woman who dodged into the forest very close to where the three leaf ninja were hidden. Propelling themselves into a tree the three leaf ninja watched as the woman run frantically receiving cuts to her arms and legs, finally with a cry of pain one of the kunai pierced her shoulder and she lay still. The mist ninja nodded at the dead body identifying their target and retreated back to their village, the three leaf ninja watched carefully wondering if the woman was in fact dead. The body wriggled and lifted off the ground just enough for a second small figure to crawl out from underneath it, the blankets fell off to reveal a girl that could not have been older than four or five. Wiping her nose the little girl latched onto her mothers arm begging her to get up and crying so pitifully Anko wanted to comfort her just to stop the heart-breaking noise of a child in pain.

Before Anko could move, Gai leapt off the branch and walked out into the clearing towards the girl.He reached out and laid his large hand on her tiny shoulder, the girl squeaked and spun to face the intruder. Brown eyes widened and she stumbled back at the sight of the large man, two more rustles from the trees were heard and two more people joined the man before her. Anko looked pityingly down at the girl and then at Kakashi pointedly, Kakashi sighed and shook his head, which caused Gai to splutter and grasp the girl by the arms and hoist her up at eye level.

"But look at her she is such a small bundle of youth how are we supposed to leave her behind?!" he exclaimed hugging the child to his chest.

Kakashi held up his hands in defence "Hey if you want to take care of her be my guest, but Jiraya will tell you to bring her back" he said shrugging.

Anko stepped forward "I'll take her she can join Temari in training, it will be good for her to have some competition" said Anko carefully taking the child from Gai.

Kakashi shrugged and the leaf ninja departed, Anko carrying the small brown haired girl in her arms, as they propelled themselves once more into the trees a small voice piped up.

"What about mummy?"

Anko looked down into chocolate brown eyes and said quietly "Your mummy isn't coming, she's gone to heaven"

The girl snuggled deeper into Anko chest and said quietly "That's what mummy called me"

"What?"

"TenTen her little angel from heaven"

**XxXEnd ChapterXxX **

**Read and Review**

**XxXxPippinxXxX**


	5. Sleepover

**XxXPippinXxX here, yes I know it's been ages but year 12 finals and OP results and Uni applications take time! Anyways here's chapter five where TenTen joins our little family. Enjoy.**

**The 5 Sirens of the Apocalypse**

**Chapter Five**

The school bell rung loudly echoing across the empty playground signalling the end to another school day, doors were thrown open and classes streamed into the hallways as the children rushed to exit the school and make their way home. The last children out of the room were a reluctant Shikamaru being forcibly pushed out the door by a fuming Temari. Agonisingly slow Shikamaru began to trudge home with Temari grumbling the whole way. Yoshino greeted the children at the door taking their bags and asking how their day was, as per usual the only reply she received from her son was a shrug before he ascended the staircase presumably to lock himself in his room. Temari and Yoshino scowled after him before the older woman turned and smiled. "How was your first day at the academy? Did u learn a lot?" she asked spiritedly.

Temari crossed her arms and grimaced "Not enough I have to go back tomorrow" Shikaku who had entered the room just in time to hear the headstrong girls answer burst into laughter holding the door frame for support as he caught sight of his wife's incredulous face. In the end Yoshino smiled and patted the girl on the back.

"Why don't you go upstairs and play with Shikamaru while I cook dinner" she said shooing Temari toward the stairs. Obediently Temari bounced up the stairs and burst through Shikamaru's door, an annoyed grunt came from within.

"Don't you ever knock?"

"Nope" she replied cheerfully jumping on the bed almost landing on a napping Shikamaru. He squeaked and rolled to the side, falling off the bed landing with a thump. Temari froze, eyes wide. Shikamaru's head appeared over the bed, face creased in an angry scowl.

"Your dead" he growled launching himself from the floor and jumping onto the bed, Temari squealed and took a leap off the bed, followed closely by her pursuer. She tore out of the door and down the stairs, through the lounge and dining room leaving a mess of knocked over objects and clutter in her wake. Dodging every obstacle Shikamaru chased her back up the stairs and into his bedroom, taking and flying jump off the bed he pinned his captive to the carpet. He triumphantly sat on her back listening contentedly to her screams of protest, making the mistake of not watching, Temari was able to hook her feet around his torso and flip him onto his back. She grinned down at his shocked face and climbed off him giggling manically.

"Well that was fun what do you want to do now?" she asked excitedly. Shikamaru shrugged and suggested they nap, looking at him like he had just grown two heads Temari picked up a stuffed toy laying on his dresser and threw it at him. He sighed when it bounced of his forehead and pulled out a game of Chinese checkers, Temari regarded it with curiosity and they settled down on the carpet. It took most of the afternoon for Temari to get the hang of the game, after several shameful floggings from her opponent; she was finally to defeat him before Yoshino called them down to dinner.

Skipping down the stairs Temari slid into her chair, while Shikamaru joined her soon after. Yoshino served dinner and the four sat down to enjoy the home cooked meal, not long after they concluded their meal a knock at the door interrupted Yoshino's interrogation of Shikamaru's day at the academy. Opening the door Yoshino welcomed three adults into the dining room. Temari squealed in happiness and ran to hug Anko tightly around the waist; Anko laughed and patted the small girl on the head even after only a few days together they had formed a bond which left Yoshino glaring at Shikaku for leaving her with no daughter.

"Did you bring me anything?!" Temari asked excitedly jumping up and down looking at Anko eagerly. Anko's face fell and then brightened almost instantly.

"I sure did!" she said proudly.

Temari squealed in anticipation and jumped up and down on the spot waiting for Anko's gift. Anko turned and held her arms out to Gai who deposited a bundle of blankets into her arms. She bent down so Temari's face was level with her own and pulled the blanket back gently. Wide brown eyes met aquamarine in surprise and the room was silent, Temari stared open-mouthed at the girl and tilted her head to the side studying her. The blankets shifted and a small arm reached out to Temari's face, Temari lifted her own hand and the sisters, for the first time, clasped hands and held tight. Identical grins adorned the two girls' faces as if they knew this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

"What's her name?" Temari demanded bossily not taking her taking her hand or eyes away from her sister.

Anko grinned "TenTen"

_____________________________________________________________________

The rest of the people in the room watched the new family with interest, Shikamaru scowled.

"What's your problem boy?" his father asked gruffly.

Shikamaru crossed his arms and pouted "But she's my friend" he whined.

Laughter from the adults followed this announcement and Temari grinned while holding out her other hand. Shikamaru strode over and grasped it tightly joining Temari in her study of TenTen.

TenTen smiled and asked shyly in an angelic voice "Anko?" looking at her surrogate mother with an inquisitive look on her face. Anko got the cue that TenTen was asking for names and introduced the two children. It was apparent at once that TenTen had limited schooling and pronounced the names with difficulty. Temari became 'Mari' and Shikamaru became 'Shika'.

Anko put TenTen down and released her from the blankets keeping her warm to join the other children as they raced into the lounge still holding hands.

_____________________________________________________________________

Anko stood up and grinned at Yoshino who had tears in her eyes.

"Pretty cool huh?"

Shikaku grunted and then in a singsong voice chanted "Jiraya's gonna kill you!"

Anko's eyes narrowed and she singsonged back "I just when to see him and he likes her" breaking out into her normal voice she proclaimed sarcastically "so Hahaha!!"

Yoshino laughed and slapped her husband on the back of the head gently "You should know better than to underestimate Anko" Turning to Anko with a mischievous glint in her eyes she noted "my Shikamaru seems quite taken with your Temari"

Anko shook her head "Oh no, I'm not marrying her off yet! Temari can decide for herself" Anko said raised her hands in a gesture that said 'no way!'.

Yoshino hummed a wedding march and looked towards the lounge where Shikamaru and Temari sat opposite each other playing slaps while TenTen watched clapping her hands and laughing when the kids managed to land a hit on one another.

Anko raised her eyebrows and then shook her head in disbelief "Well as fun as this is, I must be off, these two need bed and actually so do I" Striding into the lounge she held her hands out "Come-on girls we're going, time for bed" the girls jumped to their feet and attached themselves to Anko, Shikamaru sulked behind them. Anko pulled them towards the door but not fast enough to avoid Temari catching Shikamaru's hand and hauling him with them.

Kakashi snickered "We have a cling-on captain"

Anko looked down and laughed "Shikamaru you have to stay here your mum would never forgive me if I nicked her only son" Shikamaru and Temari clung tighter to eachother. Yoshino and Anko looked at eachother knowing that 5-year-olds were not ones to be reasoned with.

"Perhaps just tonight?' said Yoshino uncertainly. Looking at her son who was usually so calm and collected clinging to his friend with ferocity, Anko looked a little uncertain as well.

"I guess so" she said slowly almost drowned out by cheering children. "Shikamaru run and get some clothes and your toothbrush and give your mum a hug" ordered Anko filling in for a bewildered Yoshino. The boy obeyed immediately and when all was said and done the group set off towards Anko's house, Kakashi and Gai parting ways as they went.

Anko unlocked the door to her little house and let the children in; they went about getting ready for bed already fighting like life-long friends over who got to shower first and who was sleeping where.

Finally everyone was settled in Temari bed side-by-side and Anko was left the shower and stretch her tired muscles. Flopping down onto her own bed she was instantly asleep listening to the deep breathing of the three slumbering children.

_____________________________________________________________________

A tiny voice interrupted her slumber, rolling over Anko glanced at her clock, it read 3:15, someone was gonna die. Sitting up in anger Anko glared around the room looking for her victim and her eyes settled on a small brown haired girl standing beside her bed.

Anko took a minute to take in what she was seeing, a fragile-looking TenTen stood in the moonlight, and her brown wavy hair flowed in the slight breeze. Her too big shirt dwarfed her skinny frame as it was Anko's own shirt and just stared through russet eyes. "What's up Tennie?" She said groggily.

TenTen looked at her feet shyly and explained in a small whisper "I had a nightmare, can-c-can I sleep with you?"

Anko blinked as a wave a sorrow swept over her and her held her arms open wide, smiling happily TenTen jumped up onto the bed and crawled into Anko's waiting arms sighing happily.

____________________________________________________________________

Anko's ninja skills woke her from her slumber in the morning before the kids were awake, creeping quietly out of the bed where an angelic TenTen lay twisted in the sheets her hair spread haphazardly over the pillow, Anko went to check on the other two children. Anko smiled at what she saw finally believing that Shikamaru and Temari had a chance at happy future.

Their foreheads were pressed together with Temari laying her head on Shikamaru's outstretched arm. His free hand was resting on her shoulder while hers encircled his waist. It was a beautiful sight and Anko ran sneakily to her kitchen and returned with her camera to snap a picture the duo.

The bright flash woke the children up and they blinked sleepily before sitting up and climbing out of bed to fight over the shower. The commotion woke TenTen up and she joined the battle. The fight quickly diminished when Anko piped up to remind Shikamaru and Temari that they were due at the academy in half an hour.

Having finally shopped, the jounine was able to fix breakfast before sending them on their way.

Anko, of course had to run after TenTen who was determined to join her sister at school several times before she was able to get TenTen successfully to the hospital for check ups. After many tears and tantrums Anko was forced to make the promise that after the doctor's she would take her to school.

Grudgingly Anko followed the beaten dirt path to the academy with an excitable TenTen in tow. Calling upon Iruka and explaining her situation TenTen was accepted into the class and joined Shikamaru and Temari at their desks. Anko shook her head in disbelief at her eagerness to learn and knew that come five or ten years these girls where going to be a handful.

XxThe EndxX

**That's the end of chapter five I'm hoping to really speed this story along so I'm gonna start writing the next chapter immediately. Read and Review.**

**XxXxPippinxXxX**


	6. Invasion

**Hey guys sorry for the delay but I have exciting news! I have moved to Townsville and am writing these chapters in between orientation in a motel room in Townsville lol anyway in this chapter there's a time skip cos I really want to move this story along. Enjoy**

**The Five Sirens of the Apocalypse**

**Chapter Six**

**Invasion**

Motherhood was difficult for Anko being one of the only two female ninja in the hidden leaf village, but the women of Kohona were more than willing to help – mostly Yoshino still hell-bent on the idea of a Mrs Temari Nara – to raise the newest members of the future ninja. Over the past five years the relationship between Temari and TenTen had blossomed despite being so similar in personality. Once she had caught up with the rest of the class TenTen soon showed her true trouble-making nature and joined Temari (and a reluctant Shikamaru) in terrorising Kohona Academy striking up an unlikely friendship with Neji Hyuga. Even at only ten years old there was talk of marriage between TenTen and Neji, not that they listened, as far as they could see there was too much chaos and panic to cause in the quite village. Even Jiraya who originally sentenced Temari to death had grown fond of the girls and they were regular visitors to himself and his wife Tsunade. The small family of three was finding their place in the village, Anko learning to cook was the biggest achievement of the past five years as the girls no longer had to cringe and forgo dinner only to run out for Ramen late at night. Everything was starting to fall into place.

_____________________________________________________________________

Anko flipped the pages of the cookbook in frustration not understanding why her meal was going so horribly wrong, steam clouded the ceiling and a putrid smell filled the small kitchen. A loud crash sounded from the living room causing Anko to spin around and scream in frustration.

"TenTen if you have broken that television again I swear I will scalp you and knit your hair into a jacket for Temari!"

"Neji did it!"

"Like hell I did panda!"

"Shut your mouth you big girls blouse!"

"That's it buns you're going down!"

Anko sighed in frustration as she heard more crashes and muffled thumps coming from the living room "Both of you cut it out!"

"Yes maim" came two replies one muffled, which Anko had to assume was TenTen being pinned to the ground by her best friend. Massaging her temples she turned back to the stove, flicking it off in annoyance she proceeded to clean the mess and start over. A loud alarm sounded through the open window and Anko looked up sharply, there were enemy ninja in the village, her eyes wide with shock Anko sprinted through the kitchen door.

TenTen and Neji were looking out the window in curiosity, eyes wide and mouths gaping. "Anko? What's going on?!" TenTen demanded as Anko rushed up to them.

"We're under attack! Where's Temari?!" Anko yelled frantically.

The children looked at her in fear and Neji whispered softly through clenched teeth "She went to the meadow with Shikamaru" Ten Ten's hands flew to her face in shock and she squealed in fright.

Anko pushed the children towards the door "Hide in your room, don't open the door for anything, stay quiet and stay safe" she ordered slamming the door and sprinting towards the meadow. Anko panted pushing herself to go faster and faster to reach the kids in time. Temari and Shikamaru were in terrible danger in an unprotected meadow, where she knew both would be flat on their back watching the clouds totally unaware of any danger of the approaching ninja.

Ninja were fighting in the streets as she sped past, taking out a kunai and slashing at any enemy she past Anko hurried to the meadow hoping and praying that she was not too late. She past Kurenai battling back-to-back with Asuma, she saw Asuma fell an enemy with a swipe of his iron knuckles. Faster she ran, past Kakashi and Gai, past Genma and Shikaku, the echoes of dying screams in her head.

She could see the trees starting to clear and she ran faster still. Bursting through the trees she roared furiously when she saw two ninja advancing on the terrified children, Temari and Shikamaru clung to each other crying and screaming for help. Anko drew in a breath and sent flames spiralling towards to men attempting to hurt her family.

They disappeared and reappeared almost instantly behind her, the slighter of the two landing a hard blow to her kidneys before she was able to react. Hissing in pain she threw a volley of kunai at the men springing back, putting distance between them again. They dodged the weapons and advanced on her, assessing her options Anko gathered her chakra and sent snakes spiralling from her cloak attaching themselves to one of the men.

He slashed at them with the kunai in his hands but they overwhelmed him and delivered a poisonous bite to his exposed jugular eliminating one of her opponents. Wincing at the rapid death of his ally the remaining ninja turned from his friend's body to face Anko once again. Growling ferociously Anko rushed at him delivering a roundhouse kick to his head, dodging the man kicked Anko's feet from under her, knocking her to the ground. Rolling away from him before he could stomp on her back Anko flipped back up onto her feet and rushed to him again clashing their kunai together in front of their faces.

Hissing at the force behind her enemy's arm Anko leapt back to think of a better plan. She wouldn't be able to beat him on strength that much was certain and with the kids still in the meadow she was reluctant to use too many jutsu for fear of rebounds hitting them. Grinning at the burly ninja advancing on her Anko bit her thumb and slammed it to the ground which disappeared in an explosion of smoke and smog.

The enemy retreated at the sight of the monstrosity of a snake she had summoned. The snake hissed "What is your wish lady viper?"

Anko locked eyes with the shocked enemy and said without hesitation "Kill him"

The snake hissed in pleasure and struck quickly at the terrified ninja finishing him in one strike. Sure of her enemies demise Anko dismissed the massive snake and raced over to where the children huddled against a tree watching through tears and terrified eyes. Anko sighed in relief and held her arms open wide to catch the two children running into them. The important thing was that they were alive.

A blood-curdling scream echoed through the village and Anko seized both children around the waist hoisting them onto her shoulder. She ran back to her house and pushed the two children through the window of the room TenTen and Neji hid in. Without a word she spun around to join her fellow ninja in the streets, shoving her kunai into the back of Kurenai's opponent Anko joined the fight.

After hours of ruthless battle the Sound ninja that had invaded the Hidden Leaf village were defeated, save for a few rouges that had fled into the heart of the city. Anko, joined by Kakashi and Gai were searching for them now.

It started to rain heavily and the tracks of the enemy ninja were lost in the mud, not even Kakashi's nin-dogs could pick up the scent through the heavy rain. Forced to give up the chase the trio found shelter under an awning, grumbling Anko glared out into the rain annoyed that the people who had threatened her home, her family and her friends were still loose somewhere out in the rain, possibly still inside the village.

A shriek came from inside a small shop next to the ninja and they threw the door of the shop open to find a woman who must have been the source of the screaming curled against the wall with a kunai protruding from her chest. She grasped the handle and pulled it from herself with a grunt. She was bleeding out.

Anko knew that it would be too late to call a medic; this woman had minutes to live. Anko knelt beside the woman and looked into her emerald green eyes, the woman grasped her hand tightly.

"He went into the cellar" she whispered "He's after Sakura" tears filled her eyes "It's because of the prophecy" the tears spilled down her pale cheeks "promise me you'll protect her" she pleaded tightening her grip on Anko's hand.

Anko looked down at her and whispered back "I promise" The woman smiled at peace and with a last shuddering breath passed away. Anko closed her eyelids with her fingers and stood up meeting Kakashi and Gai with a hard gaze. "Well? You heard her get into the cellar and find the girl" she ordered and leapt to the door hidden in the floorboards.

Swiftly Gai opened the cellar door and sped into the darkness, Anko and Kakashi on his heels. The room was pitch black excepting the square of light that was the door. All they heard was a sobbing and running of small feet pursued by much bigger footsteps which stopped as soon as the door opened. The ninja out their guards up and Anko lit the room with a fire-ball. It revealed a bulky black-cloaked figure with his hands in a defensive position facing the leaf ninja and a small pink-haired girl who his behind a crate watching with wide emerald green eyes.

Kakashi took control of the situation "Anko get the girl Gai and I will deal with the rouge" Both team mates nodded and all three sprung into action. Kakashi and Gai rushed at the enemy and Anko darted around them to land behind the girl. The girl turned and squeaked in surprise and fright when Anko grasped her under the armpits and pulled her close before rushing up the stairs and out of the darkness. Sakura struggled in Anko's arms and wrenched herself free, she hit the ground running with Anko chasing her calling her name, she was almost at the door but the sight before her made her stop and stare in shock. Her white shirt was soaked in blood the gaping wound open to the air, her head slumped against the wall her red hair falling damp and lank over her neck and face. Sakura put both hands to her mouth and screamed in pain "Mum?!"

Her cries were cut short by a hand covering her mouth, Anko picked the child up and held her tight only releasing her when a masculine scream of pain came from the cellar and her comrades joined the small group. Sakura sobbed into hands and pulled free of Anko to run out the door into the rain.

Anko watched as she burst through the door into the rain, her face twisted into a mask of pain and suffering. The girl tripped and fell into a puddle grazing both knees, she didn't stop, she struggled to her feet and kept running. Anko watched until she was just a flash of pink through the trees of the forest she ran into. Sighing Anko bid her team mates farewell with a short nod and followed the girl outside but instead of tracking the girl through the woods like Kakashi was sure she would Anko fled in the direction of Jiraya's house.

Dripping from the rain Anko burst into Jiraya's house. "Jiraya!" she yelled desperately. Jiraya came around the corner to find Anko already seated on his couch soaking wet, her hard eyes staring him down. He sighed and took at seat across from her.

"What is it Anko?"

"The rouge killed a woman, he was after her daughter, she mentioned a prophecy. You're hiding something Jiraya and its time I knew what it was"

"I know Anko one of the captive's informed Ibiki that they had orders to massacre all girls in the village under twelve"

"Why?! What were they looking for?! This one girl is causing all this trouble?!"

"Not just Sakura Anko, I believe TenTen and Temari are also in danger."

Anko bolted upright "What is this about?! I demand an explanation! Why are my girls in so much danger?"

"Because of the prophecy" He smiled sadly "Sit down Anko its time I told you everything"

XxXThe EndXxX

Read and Review


	7. The prophecy

**Hello second chapter for this week because I have a lot of time on my hands lol anyway heres where the family expands and the kids have a little fun. Personally I'm not that much of a fan of High School Musical but I'll admit it the song is catchy don't hate me too much.**

**The Five Sirens of the Apocalypse**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Prophecy**

Jiraya sighed and pushed himself to his feet, turning to his bookcase he searched the shelves. Anko fidgeted with her fingers nervous about why her girls were in so much trouble, something was happening, something big. Jiraya searched for what seemed like hours to Anko before pulling out an aged scroll and setting it on the table.

"Read this" Jiraya said simply gesturing for Anko to pick the scroll up. Carefully Anko unrolled the parchment to reveal elegant script printed clearly on the page. She began to read trying to soak up all the information she could on why her family was suddenly in jeopardy.

The power of five will defeat the oppressor and bring peace to the land

All motherless and in need of guidance

They will find shelter and love with each other

All born in the sixth month of the fifty second year

The power will be wielded in the name of peace and prosperity

In the thirteenth year the elements will activate

And in the seventeenth year the battle will begin

Two will be of noble birth, three of commoner status

The daughters of the goddesses

Fire, Wind, Water, Rock and Earth

The fire will burn with the heat of the earth's core

The wind will attack with the ferocity of a tornado

The water will flood and crush with the wrath of a tsunami

The Rock will rise with the strength of an impenetrable fortress

And Earth will attack with the fury of Mother Nature.

To overthrow the tyrant they must bond together and let nothing stand in their way

The future rests on the shoulders of not man, but women.

"I don't understand" she said incredulously "Are you saying that there are five girls around ten that can control the elements and are supposed to find a way to defeat Orochimaru? And three of them are in this village?"

"No. I believe that there are five girls in this village that will find they can control the power of the elements when they turn thirteen and will bring the demise of our strongest enemy. I also believe that we have found three of them; Temari, TenTen and Sakura"

Silence followed this statement and Anko felt her anger beginning to surface, taking deep breaths and clenching her fists she met Jiraya's eyes and said softly "You're crazy"

"Am I? TenTen, Temari and Sakura are all motherless, two have found love and comfort with each other and I'm hoping soon all three. They were all born fifty two years after the Apocalypse in June, according to their birth records, we're unable to find out for sure about TenTen and Temari, being from foreign soil but they claim their birthday are in June. I believe we are just waiting on the last two to show themselves"

Anko felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes and blinked them away furiously "They're just kids how can we pit them against Orochimaru? Its suicide!"

"You're not listening Anko the war won't start until they're seventeen, Orochimaru knows of their existence and that is why we were invaded today, they were after the girls. Their powers will start to appear when they turn thirteen but according to legend they'll be unstable and very dangerous. When all five are collected and start to show signs of their power I want you to gather them and take them outside the village, keep traveling, disappear until they are no longer a threat. Then return for the war, this is your task Anko, don't fail me"

"How will I know the other two when I see them?" she asked miserably.

"I believe your looking for one of common status and one of noble birth. Sakura and TenTen are commoners but Temari was the daughter of the Kazekage, she is practically royalty. I'm sure time will reveal them. Your girls will feel an unexplainable pull towards them, they'll want to protect them and befriend them. Keep looking Anko"

Anko nodded and stood up abruptly, she strode to the door, before she left the house she turned back "How much of this can I tell the girls?"

"Nothing, they're too young we don't want this to be common knowledge, its best that no one has the information to give."

Anko nodded and left the house taking to the tree tops. Muttering profanities under her breath she searched the forest for an hour until she found a small flash of pink between the trees. Sakura sat against a tree trunk with her knees curled up to her chest sobbing into her lap. Anko landed lightly in front of her and waited for her to look up. When she finally met Anko's gaze, Anko just held out a hand and waited patiently for the young girl to react. A small warm hand clutched hers and Anko pulled her to her feet.

Anko looked down and said to Sakura kindly "I have a home with two young girls you've probably seen around the village. Their names are TenTen and Temari, their mothers have passed on too, we made our own family and I want you to be part of it. Would you like that Sakura?"

Looking at Anko in surprise through watery eyes Sakura nodded slowly and followed Anko closely when she walked carefully out of the forest and into the streets of the village. Walking slower still Anko came to the front door of her house and pushed the door open keeping Sakura behind her. Motioning Sakura to stay at the door Anko crept up to the bedroom door, a floorboard squeaked giving away her position and the door burst open to reveal a volley of kunai and shuriken. Dodging them with them the skill of a jounine she entered the room. Sakura watched from the doorway squeaking in fright when Anko disappeared into the room and could hear the thunk of weapons hitting the walls and blows being exchanged. Laughter sounded from the room and Sakura edged forward and peered inside the room.

Anko lay on the floor smothered by four children and brown-haired girl was pinned to the floor being furiously tickled by a laughing Anko, who also had a blonde girl clinging to her back with a grin, two boys joined Anko's plight and attacked the girls tickling them until they begged for mercy. Sakura watched giggling quietly still standing shyly in the doorway.

Anko caught sight of the rosette standing shyly in the door way and called a halt to the tickle fight. The kids sat on the floor and surveyed Sakura carefully, the boys looked wary but the girls looked ecstatic.

"Girls this is the newest member of our family her name is Sakura, so make her welcome" pointing at each of the children in turn Anko introduced them "This is Temari and her friend Shikamaru and that's TenTen and her friend Neji" The kids smiled at each other and drilled Sakura with questions.

TenTen slapped her hands over her mouth "Oh no we forgot about the game!" the kids were on their feet in a second with Temari pulling Sakura by the arm "Going to go play some ball Anko!"

"Okay! Take care of Sakura!" she yelled after their retreating backs. The kids sprinting towards a dirt lot on the outskirts of the village where a small group of kids were already assembled, they joined the group and grabbed gloves before Sakura coughed quietly.

"Oh right! Hey everyone this is Sakura, she's new to our family be nice or I'll kick your butt!" said Temari pushing Sakura forward.

"Sakura this is Lee" she pointed towards a boy clad in green with large fuzzy eyebrows.

"Sakura you are so beautiful! Be my girl friend?!" he shouted giving her the thumbs up. Sakura stared at him horrified and embarrassed at the same time.

"Ah knock it off fuzzy-brows you're scaring her" yelled a blonde boy with friendly blue eyes. "I'm Naruto" he said proudly, he then pointed to the rest of the group "The one with the red tattoos is Kiba" Kiba smirking and gave a small wave "the kids with the chip packet is Chouji" The large boy smiled welcomingly "Shino is in the trench coat" he nodded in her direction "The huffy looking guy over there is Sasuke" Sasuke glared at Naruto and then turned away snootily.

Rolling his eyes Naruto turned back to Sakura and asked excitedly "You like baseball?" Sakura shrugged and smiled uneasily "Well if your not up to it I guess you can just watch for today" he said kindly running off with the rest of the kids to collect his gear and set up the teams.

It ended up being TenTen, Temari, Chouji, Lee and Shino versus Naruto Neji Shikamaru Kiba and Sasuke. They spilt up Ten Ten's team pitching first, TenTen approached the mound and Sasuke stepped up to bat. Sakura sat on a bench beside the batting team and watched curiously when Kiba turned on a small cassette player and music started to belt out. The kids began the game and chanted along with the music.

_Hey, batter, batter, hey battter, batter swing._

Sasuke got up to bat first.

_ I've go to just do my thing._

_Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing._

TenTen started to sing dancing and flinging her body around the mound smiling and singing as she did it.

_I'III show you that it's one and the same:  
Baseball, dancing, same game.  
It's easy:  
Step up to the plate, start swinging._

Sasuke swung at the ball TenTen shot at him and hit it far out field, he was safe sprinting to the first base. Next was Naruto, he bounced up to the shuffling is feet and swinging his bat.

_I wanna play ball now, and that's all.  
This is what I do.  
It ain't no dance that you can show me._

The rest of the kids struck up the chorus shuffling from side to side clearly enjoying the game.

_  
You'll never know it you never try.  
There's just one little thing that stops me every time YEAH.  
Come on!  
I don't dance.  
I know you can.  
Not a chance.  
If I could do this, well, you could do that.  
But I don't dance.  
Hit it out of the park!  
_

_I don't dance.  
I say you can.  
There's not a chance.  
Slide home, you score, swinging on the dance floor.  
I don't dance, no.  
_

_Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing._

_I've go to just do my thing.  
Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.  
Two-steppin, now you're up to bat.  
Bases loaded, do your dance.  
It's easy:  
_

_Take your best shot, just hit it.  
I've got what it takes, playin my game, so you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, YEAH.  
I'II show you how I swing.  
You'll never know if you never try.  
There's just one little thing that stops me every time. YEAH.  
Come on!  
_

_I don't dance.  
I know you can.  
Not a chance.  
If I could do this, well, you could do that.  
But I don' dance.  
Hit it out of the park!  
I don't dance.  
I say you can.  
There's not a chance.  
Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor.  
I don't dance, no.  
_

_Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance.  
Swing it out, spin around, do the dance.  
I wanna play ball, not dance hall.  
I'm makin a triple, not a curtain call.  
I can prove it to you till you know it's true, cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too.  
You're talkin a lot; show me what you gat. STOP.  
Swing!  
_

_HEY  
Come on, swing it like this.  
Oh, swing!  
Ooh  
Jitterbug...just like that.  
That's what I mean; that's how you swing.  
You make a good pitch but I don't believe.  
_

_I say you can.  
I know I can't.  
I don't dance.  
_

_You can do it.  
I don't dance, no.  
Nothin' to it. Atta boy, Atta boy. YEAH.  
Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter what?  
One, two, three, four, everybody swing!  
COME ON!  
_

_I don't dance.  
I know you can.  
Not a chance.  
It I could do this, well, you could do that.  
But I don't dance.  
Hit it out of the park!  
_

_I don't dance.  
I say you can.  
There's not a chance.  
Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor.  
I don't dance, no._

The game ended on a high note of Temari hitting the last ball high into the air and over the fence. The team cheered celebrated their win. Sakura watched exhilarated, she had never seen anything that looked like such fun, singing, dancing and sport all in one. She could defiantly get used to this.

XxXThe EndXxX

Read and Review


	8. Me? Sing? This is a joke right?

**Hey everyone, next chapter of Sirens is here. I'm trying to orientate it back to my original ideas of a musical society so here we'll have a bit of singing and school. Thanks for all the support and check out my new story 'The Fun in Dysfunctional'.**

**The five Sirens of the Apocalypse**

**Chapter Eight**

**Me?...Sing?...This is a joke right?**

Sakura joined the little family causing an overload in the small house so Jiraya gave Anko permission to knock down the walls of the house next to theirs and join the houses so that the girls were able to have rooms to themselves. Anko roped most of the jounine men into help with the construction.

At the academy the children were attending regular singing classes much to Sakura's dismay, she had never learned to sing and to make things worse the civilian girls were invited to take part as well. They assembled in a small clearing sitting on picnic rugs around a radio and a pile of CD's.

Their teacher arrived and to the girls delight it was Kurenai that was teaching them to sing. She handed out the CD's and asked the kids to pick the songs they knew and wanted to sing.

"Music in this village is like magic, it keeps us going it sets our mood and is an expression of our emotions. The most important thing about singing is that it comes from the heart, be confident and let the music flow through you. The main thing the remember is not to be afraid"

Sakura wrung her hands together nervously. The CD's made their way around to Sakura and she clutched them nervously and read the unfamiliar tittles. Most she knew were from well-known Disney movies but she had never seen any of them being from a poor family. The only one she knew was a duet and she didn't know if any of the boys would sing the part. Nervously she stayed quiet and listened to the other kids as they sung hoping to pick up some tips.

Lee jumped up and gave an energetic rendition "I wanna be like you" from the jungle book. His body failed around the makeshift stage, Sakura thought perhaps he was having a fit but Temari whispered in her ear that he was dancing.

Next were Neji and TenTen who did a beautiful version of "A whole new world" from Aladdin. Sakura was speechless they were in perfect harmony flashing each other sarcastic gooey smiles, making the children laugh.

Then Temari got up and sung "Once upon a December" from Anastasia beautifully, and stepped down from the stage flushed with colour from the effort of hitting the high notes.

Naruto bounded up onto the stage and danced around comically singing "I just can't wait to be King" from the Lion King. He was very good with an energetic but smooth voice, the kids clapped along enjoying the catchy upbeat song.

Sasuke sauntered up to the stage and sung "I stand alone" from The Magic Sword Quest for Camelot. His smooth baritone voice sent shivers up Sakura's spine.

Kiba got up and sung an upbeat version of "One Jump" from Aladdin a grin on his trouble-making face the whole time and finishing with a leap over the crowd onto the blanket next to Chouji.

Shino shuffled to the front long enough to sing "In the dark of the night" from Anastasia and then shyly return to his seat without another word.

Chouji put his chip packet down long enough to sing a slow sweet version of "I can go the distance" from Hercules.

Shikamaru sang "Bare necessities" from the Jungle book with a bored expression on his face that made the girls giggle uncontrollably.

Now it was Sakura's turn and time seemed to stop. All the kids turned to face her and she turned as white as a sheet. Kurenai looked at her pityingly and asked her to just try. She slowly rose to her feet and walked up onto the stage after some encouraging words from TenTen and Temari. The music played and she opened her mouth timidly.

"We were strangers

Starting out on a journey

Never dreaming what we'd have to go through

Now here we are

I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you"

The kids watched quietly and Sakura looked around a little frantically having totally forgotten that the song was a duet. She started panicking and was about to run off stage when a smooth voice cut in stopping her in her tracks.

"No one told me

I was going to find you

Unexpected what you did to my heart

When I lost hope you were there to remind me

This is the start"

Naruto grinned at her and held out his hand comfortingly, she took it shyly and they sang together, Sakura shyly and unsure and Naruto loudly and beautifully.

"And life is a road and I wanna keep going,

Love is a river I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road

Now and forever

Wonderful Journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you"

Growing more confident as the song went on Sakura bloomed hitting the high notes perfectly and blushing in pleasure when the kids applauded enthusiastically.

She thanked Naruto quietly and let him pull her off stage to sit between him and Sasuke while the civilian girls performed.

"Thankyou so much" she whispered over the sound of two girls crooning "love will find a way" from the Lion King 2.

"No problem" he replied stifling a laugh by putting his whole fist into his mouth Sakura raised her eyebrows and tried to see what he was looking at that was so funny. The two girls in stage had started staring lovingly at Sasuke while looked simply revolted. Sakura clapped her hands to her mouth to cover the noise of her laughter. This made Naruto completely lose it and collapse in racking laughter, Sakura tried in vain to keep her cool but lost it when Naruto started giggling like a girl.

Kurenai, who was very unimpressed reprimanded them for their behaviour "These girls were trying very hard to perform a song for you and you disrespect them by laughing!"

"Oh no Miss Kurenai" Naruto corrected "We weren't laughing at them"

"Oh no? Then pray tell what were you laughing at?"

"The look on teme's face!" Naruto explained roaring with laughter.

Both children had detention for their behaviour during class much to Anko's delight "Looks like she's well on her way to fitting in with the other two" she said grinning. Kurenai just shook her head in disgust.

Naruto became part of the band of Anko's renegades, being an orphan in the care of Iruka, Naruto spent more time at the house hanging around with Sakura that Anko soon accepted him as part of the family much like Neji and Shikamaru.

Another year went by and Anko was no closer to finding the remaining two girls, dismay was starting set in as she started looking up all eleven year old girls born in the month of June. Five girls were the products of her search Hinata, Karin, Kin, Ino and Ayami. Hinata and Kin were nobles of the highest courts in Kohona and Hinata was a cousin of Neji's. It wouldn't be difficult to get access to Hinata because she had Neji on her side, but Kin would be another story. The other three were commoners with Ino working at her family's flower shop, Karin's family owning the grocery store and Ayami serving at her father's ramen shop.

Anko assumed Karin was out of the running with the girls often coming home complaining about her attitude and Ayami was also low on the list as Sakura knew her quite well as Naruto nursed a burning passion for Ramen, which led them to the store quite often. If Ayami was meant to join the girls she would have done so already, Anko decided to target Ino to see if there were any indications of her power.

The next day Anko discreetly took the girls into the Yaminaka flower shop where a petite blonde girl was cutting thorns off a bunch of roses. She looked up and smiled welcomingly as the girls ran around the shop smelling the sweet-scented plants. Anko went over the girl at the counter to say hello, the girl watched her warily.

"Hello kiddo, are your parents around?"

"My dad is on a mission" she whispered.

Anko's hands began to sweat "And your mum?" she asked.

Ino looked down at the counter, her bangs covered her eyes and a single tear hit the counter. "She died….. in the raid" she said in a broken voice.

Anko lowered eyes, feeling sick to her stomach at the feeling of her heart lifting. "What's your dad's name?" Anko asked quietly.

"Inoichi Yaminaka" she answered wiping away all traces of tears.

Anko put her hand on the girls shoulder and whispered into her ear "Stay strong Ino everything is alright in the end, if it's not alright, it's not the end, okay kiddo?"

Ino nodded and watched longingly as Anko ushered the bright and bubbly group of girls out of the small shop. Anko mentally cursed she was sure that Ino was the fourth girl now but how to get her away from her protective ninja father who would had just lost his wife. It seemed an impossible task that would perhaps have to involve Jiraya. She turned her attention to trying to get at the noble girls.

While the girls picked wildflowers in the forest Anko went to buy tickets to The Annual Hyuga Ball. A crinkled old woman sat at an elegantly carved wooden bench and Anko approached her respectfully. Looking up from her documents the woman surveyed Anko through wise, wizened eyes and asked in a crackly voice "Can I help you?"

Anko flashed her a smile "I would like to purchase tickets to the Hyuga Ball"

"Of course just tell me the names of the ticket holders and their escorts and I'll draw them up for you right away"

"Escorts?" Anko asked hesitantly.

"Yes all young ladies must be escorted by a male partner, it is a requirement of attendance" The woman explained slowly.

Anko gulped "Um okay well TenTen Materashi escorted by Neji Hyuga"

The woman nodded and said "I have already been informed of that match, the ticket was purchased yesterday by Master Hyuga"

Anko nodded Hisashi had mentioned something about the ball but she hadn't been listening closely, TenTen having just burst through the door pursued by Neji, both covered in mud, much to Hisashi's disgust.

"Okay um Temari Materashi and Shikamaru Nara" she said uncertainly.

"Uh yes Yoshino has Shikamaru's card done up right here ready for you"

Anko watched as Temari's name was printed delicately next to Shikamaru's on the ticket. The woman looked up expectantly waiting Anko to continue.

Anko thought fast, Naruto would not be able to attend, being of no existent Kohona clan. Wringing her hands together she looked around and noticed a woman and her son standing behind them.

"Ah Mikato, are you attending the ball tonight?"

The woman smiled "My family will be if I can find my son an escort"

A light bulb flickered on.

"How would your son like to escort my Sakura?" Anko asked excitedly

Mikato smiled brilliantly and nodded enthusiastically "That would be brilliant!" he exclaimed.

Anko turned back to the woman "Sakura Materashi and Sasuke Uchiha" she said triumphantly.

"Excellent" the woman said preparing the ticket and wishing Mikato good day when she left. The woman looked up expectantly once again.

"And for you ma'am?"

Anko blanked. Who would escort her? Awwww crud. She stared at the blank space next to her name and blurted out the first name she could think of.

XxXEnd ChapterXxX

Hahaha I love Anko. Read and review.


	9. Prince Charming meets Cinderella

**Hey it pippin here with chapter nine where Anko has to explain herself to her date and the girls go to the ball. Thanks for all the reviews they were great. Enjoy.**

The Five Sirens of the Apocalypse

Chapter Nine

Prince Charming meets Cinderella…..And the Punch Bowl

Reclining on the trunk of a nearby tree, Kakashi sat giggling pervertedly at his smutty book. A chakra signature approached and Kakashi grinned suspiciously before immersing himself in his book. Anko landed in a feline crouch at his feet, she too donned a suspicious grin. Kakashi ignored her and flipped a page slowly, Anko pouted knowing that he would see it and crawled toward him predatorily. Kakashi's visible eye darted in her direction for a second before returning to the book, Anko let a small sigh escape her pouting lips as she crouched next to him. Holding his breath Kakashi turned a second page and ignored Anko's hands lifting the bottom of his mask. Anko lightly brushed her lips over his Adams apple, and grinned fiendishly when Kakashi let a shiver roll through his body.

Quick as a flash Kakashi gripped Anko's wrists and pulled her onto his lap, setting his book aside in the process. Anko let loose a un-lady-like squeak and landed roughly in his lap. Glaring at him she tried to break his grip but he would have none of it. Surveying her lazily he finally spoke "Anko, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Anko scowled and tried in vain to pull her hands free, seeing Kakashi was not playing her game Anko sighed and adopted a sugary-sweet smile that had Kakashi creasing his brow in confusion. "What ever do you mean Kakashi?" He stared back at her unimpressed and she gave up "Fine I kinda made a screw-up about the Hyuga Ball okay?!"

"And this involves me how?" he asked curiously. Anko tried to smile brightly but it came out as a grimace of pain. "Anko?" he prodded.

"Um well you know the funny thing is that the rules have kind of changed since last time we went" Anko explained in a tentative voice. "And it seems now that all attendees need a partner" Kakashi had a bad feeling about this "And I got partners for all the girls but then she asked me for my partner and I kinda said the first name that came to my head"

Kakashi felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck "And?" Anko looked at him and blushed, causing Kakashi to smirk in satisfaction.

"Well I kinda said….. Pakkuan so can I take your nin-dog to the ball?" she said shooting him a mischievous smirk. Kakashi sighed and released her pushing her roughly onto the ground. "Okay fine, I said you! are ya happy now?"

Kakashi stood up "Ecstatic" he said sarcastically "I'm not going" He said folding his arms childishly.

"Too late your names on the ticket and its non-refundable" Anko said crossing her own arms. She jumped up into the trees and yelled back over her shoulder. "Wear something nice!"

Kakashi watched her leave, arms still crossed. "Saucy minx" he muttered under his breath, picking up his book and stowing it in his weapons pouch. "Well" he thought "better go see if the old tuxedo still fits"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Deal with it your going!"

"No I'm not!"

"All of you girls are going and you're wearing dresses and you're going to have fun and that's final!"

Groans filled the living room and Temari started banging her head on the arm of the couch, while TenTen buried her face in her hands. Sakura on the other hand looked traitorously excited and the other two girls glared at her for her treachery.

Anko grinned and grabbed TenTen and Temari around the waist, hoisting them up and walking out the door with Sakura trailing behind.

Anko marched towards the dress shop and threw the two girls in, slamming the doors shut behind them. Grinning at her captives she held her arms out and gestured to the racks upon racks of fancy dresses around them "Dig in my pretties" she said in a sickly sweet voice.

Temari glared and TenTen piped up "Hey how come Sakura doesn't have to try on dresses" she grumbled.

Anko scratched her head and looked around "What? Sakura? Where did she go?"

Temari looked at her in disbelief "Some carer you are" she said smirking and pointing to the doors of the shop where Sakura stood shyly behind the closed door.

"Awww crud!" Anko whined rushing to the door to let the girl in apologising profusely, Sakura simply smiled and pranced daintily over to the nearest rack and began pulling dresses out and examining them.

Anko turned back to face the other two girls who stood and glared at her defiantly, Anko glared straight back and threatened menacingly "Pick a dress or I'll pick it for you"

The girls' eyes widened and they scurried off to find dresses with minimum frills, while Sakura seemed drawn to a rack comprised entirely of pink dresses. Rolling her eyes Anko supervised the fittings and the girls were finally able to leave after purchasing a suitable dress.

That night the boys assembled at the girls' house to escort them to the ball, when they arrived Anko was still trying to wrestle Temari into her dress so they waited downstairs listening to the muffled thumps and curses coming from the bathroom.

Kakashi reclined against the door frame in his black tuxedo and listened attentively to Anko's threats of what she would do if Temari did not put that dress on right now. He cleared his throat and hoped that she would be in a better mood when she came out.

The door opened and Sakura walked out, wobbling slightly on silver heels, her dress was a simple pale pink that suited her well. The straps criss-crossed over her pale back and the bodice was tight, before the skirt fell, fanning behind her. Her emerald eyes were shaded in light silver and her lips were pale pink. A tiny silver heart hung around her neck and her hair was up in an intricate bun, with her fringe framing her face.

She smiled uncertainly but joined the boys in the living room. They smiled in encouragingly assuring her she looked great and Sasuke fastened a corsage around her wrist. She smiled at the young Uchiha and he blushed slightly before looking away.

The door slammed open to reveal a thoroughly annoyed TenTen with her arms crossed childishly across her chest. Neji started laughing immediately and she strode over to him and slapped him on the back of the head. He stopped abruptly and glared at her finally taking in her appearance. The crimson dress tied around her neck and criss-crossed over her chest into the bodice that showed her slim figure before the skirt fell straight down with a split that went up to her mid-thigh.

Her hair was down and wavy with small pieces pulled back in an elegant way so as to show her forehead instead of having it hidden under her fringe. Her lips were rogue and her eyes were lightly dusted in gold, showing off her almond shaped eyes. Neji looked at her, stunned "You look like a girl, I was expecting you to come in a tux" he teased. TenTen glared and slapped the back of his head once more.

"I pity Shikamaru" she said grinning "Temari's in a foul mood"

Shikamaru gulped and cringed when he heard to bathroom door slam open indicating Temari's arrival.

She stormed out into the room and marched straight up to Shikamaru. Shikamaru was stunned at how good Temari actually looked; he would never be able to tell she was a tomboy if he didn't know her so well. Her body was cloaked in an earthy gold colour that matched her desert heritage; the dress was strapless and clung tightly to her body before fanning out at her feet. Her eyes were pale gold and her lips were a glossy natural pink. She glared and pulled Shikamaru out the door and into the wagon Kakashi was driving them in.

The last out was a flushed and flustered Anko still pulling her black shoulder wrap on as she followed Temari's lead and headed to the door only to stop and take in Kakashi's appearance. All of the boys wore black tuxedos but with Kakashi's added mask he gave an air of mystery. He leant against the doorframe casually a small clear box containing a corsage of tiny white flowers rested in his hands.

Though Anko couldn't see it Kakashi was gaping at her appearance, her usually spiky purple hair was sleek and twisted into a stylish bun, and wisps of hair framed her face and curled at her neck. The black dress was black and strapless, the fabric curved and twisted over her breasts and knotted in front elegantly before slinking right down to her toes save for the split in the side that ended at her upper thigh.

She smiled at him guiltily and ushered the kids into the wagon before taking the front seat next to Kakashi and then they were on their way to the Hyuga Mansion.

"Come on Temmy cheer up!" squealed an excited Sakura "There's gonna be beautiful dresses and lots of dancing! It's going to be fun!"

Temari glared at her younger sister "Can I chuck her overboard?"

The boys sniggered and TenTen advanced towards Sakura, giggling like mad. Anko looked over her shoulder "Oi! None of that!"

Temari and TenTen exchanged glances and TenTen sat back down with a sigh. Sakura poked her tongue out and leaned to hide behind Sasuke when Temari reached toward her menacingly.

Anko looked back again "Oi! I said stop! I swear if you two renegades spoil this party I'm sending you to an orphanage!"

Temari and TenTen exchanged gloomy glances and drew halo's above their heads in the air with their fingers "We promise"

"That's more like it" Anko said smiling in satisfaction. The rest of the ride was spent in silence, punctured with small sighs coming from the two tomboys in disguise in the back seat.

Finally they pulled up at the mansion and the girls; one-by-one linked arms with their dates and entered with Anko and Kakashi bringing up the rear. The Hyuga's were well known for their expensive taste and the ballroom was no exception. Huge chandeliers hung, from the ceiling sprinkling light over the guests and clinking slightly as they swayed. The walls were high and decorated with elegant patterns reaching up towards the ceiling where a golden phoenix burst into flight in fiery shades of red and gold paint.

The girls lifted their heads in wonder while the boys set off to the drinks table. The girls drew their attention away from the ceiling just in time to receive the drinks the boys offered them. Sakura beamed as she watched the elegant men and women traverse the dance floor. Sasuke watched her with a faint blush barely evident on his pale face.

The couples drifted apart with Temari and Shikamaru heading outside to star gaze and Neji and TenTen left to raid the dessert table, and so Sakura and Sasuke where left alone. Sakura smiled prettily at the young Uchiha and he turned away again to hide his blush.

"Is something wrong Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Hn"

Sakura frowned and felt her temper rise. "Sasuke Uchiha you answer me this instant!" she demanded shrilly.

"You're annoying" he growled turning back to face her. Sakura gaped at his sudden change in personality and growled.

"Well aren't you a regular prince charming?!" she hissed sarcastically.

"Hn"

Sakura felt her temper snap and her hand raised and fell with a snap, covering Sasuke in punch.

"Prince Charming, meet the punchbowl" Sakura hissed in anger before turning on her heel and striding away.

XxThe EndxX

**Read and Review!!!**


	10. I like her better than you

The Five Sirens of the Apocalypse

Chapter Ten

I like her better than you

Sakura stormed up the stairs and down the halls trying to calm herself down after Sasuke's act of idiocy, the Hyuga Manor was so large that she was soon lost in the jungle of winding staircases and endless hallways. Trying to retrace her steps was useless as all of the hallways looked the same to her; she sighed and slumped against the wall in defeat. Crossing her arms she huffed angrily and looked up and down the halls hoping that someone would stumble across her soon. She listened intently hoping to hear the elegant music coming from the ballroom, she could hear music but something was amiss so she quietly crept towards the sound.

Soft music came floating from under the door of a nearby room; Sakura pressed her ear to the finely crafted door and heard an equally soft voice singing sweetly.

'Dreams to Dream

In the dark of the night.

When the world goes wrong

We can still make it right.

I can see

So far in my dreams.

I'll follow my dreams

Until they come true

Sakura dropped to the floor and tried to see under the door, the gap was too small to see anything. She tried the keyhole but all she could she was a bookshelf stacked to the ceiling with books of all sizes and colours. Letting out a small grunt of annoyance she pressed her ear once more to the door.

Come with me

You will see what I mean

There's a world inside

No one else ever sees

You will go so far in my dreams

Somewhere in my dreams

Your dreams will come true

Looking to each side to check if anyone was coming Sakura rested her hand lightly on the door handle. Seeing that the coast was clear she turned the handle slowly and quietly, peering curiously into the room. Inside was a girl who must have been around her own age. Her short dark blue hair was cut short at the back leaving her bangs long around her face. Her eyes were closed as she twirled around the room singing.

There is a star

Waiting to guide us

Shining inside us

When we close our eyes

Don't let go

If you stay close to me

In my dreams tonight

You will see what I see

She stopped in front of the mirror and lifted the lid on a small silver box revealing an intricately decorated hair pin which she set carefully in her hair pinning her bangs away from her face. Her soft voice made Sakura smile and she stepped fully into the room, still unnoticed by the singing girl.

Dreams to dream

As clear as can be

Inside you and me

They always come

True'

Sakura clapped loudly and exclaimed happily "That was brilliant"

The poor girl jumped banging into the table next to her and wincing as she rubbed her hip where she hit it. She stared at Sakura, her pearly eyes wide. Sakura stared back her face lit in an encouraging smile.

"I'm Sakura" she said, extending her hand to the girl.

"H-H-Hinata Hy-u-uga" she stuttered, stumbling over her words.

"You must be Neji's cousin!" Sakura said grasping the girls hand "Come with me I'll introduce you to my sisters, you'll like them they're really cool"

Hinata gasped but let herself be pulled out of her room and down to the party. Sakura babbled continuously about her sisters and a woman called Anko and pulled Hinata's hand leading her through the crowd.

"Neji! TenTen! Look who I found!" Sakura said happily thrusting Hinata forward. Neji grinned widely knowing how horrifying this must be for his younger cousin and nodded at her. She nodded back and pushed her index fingers together nervously. TenTen smiled widely and introduced herself merrily.

"What happened to Sasuke?" Neji asked noticing the disgruntled Uchiha dabbing at his tuxedo with a napkin. Sakura looked over and scowled crossing her arms childishly across her chest and muttered something where the only words distinguishable were 'illiterate snob'.

TenTen burst out laughing and patted Sakura on the back "Looks like Anko was worried about the wrong girls! Wait til Temari hears about this!" she said gleefully. "Let's go find her; this party blows anyway, no offence Hinata"

"N-N-None T-Taken" she said biting her lip.

"Hey! How come you didn't apologise to me?" Neji protested.

"Because I like Hinata better than you" TenTen replied sticking her tongue out while Neji sulked. Sakura giggled and Hinata smiled shyly at the duo. The four set off to find Shikamaru and Temari, Neji and TenTen in the lead with Hinata and Sakura behind them.

"Ice Cream says they're on the hill" Neji teased nudging TenTen in the side.

TenTen punched him in the arm and smirked "Ramen says they're on the roof"

Sakura shook her head at the hyperactive pair and smiled encouragingly at Hinata who was still playing with her hands nervously. They walked out into the gardens and came to a stop at the top of a grassy hill. TenTen grinned and Neji frowned seeing that the pair they were looking for, where still nowhere to be seen.

They walked around the side of the building and climbed the ladder on the side of the wall to gain access to the roof. TenTen yelled happily when two figures stretched out under the stars came into view. "All right! Well girls it's midnight Ramen on Neji again!" Neji hung his head and groaned in defeat.

Temari sat up and grinned at the small group "Awesome! I'm in the mood for a bit of fun" TenTen grinned and sat down beside her and started planning what sounded to Hinata, like a break-in. Sakura pulled the shy girl down next to her and the group laughed and joked enjoying each others company.

Inside Anko and Kakashi stood to the side sipping their punch and watching the couples dance lightly across the ballroom. A refined man dressed in white with his long hair in a loose ponytail approached them. They bowed respectfully and said a greeting.

"Hisashi" Anko said smiling respectfully, Kakashi nodded and Hisashi returned the gesture.

"Anko" he greeted "I'll get straight to the point" he said, taking Anko by surprise "My eldest daughter Hinata is weak and unfit to inherit the Hyuga household" Anko frowned and opened her mouth to reprimand him but he cut her off "I hear you are training girls to be Shinobi like yourself, I am sick and tired of Hinata not being able to live up to my expectations, I am asking you to take her and train her in the way of the Shinobi. She is useless to me now"

Anko felt her temper rise as she glared at the older man "So you want to disown your daughter, give her to a family you don't know and hope that she forgives you in the long run and will inherit your clan when she's strong enough?" she said in disbelief.

Kakashi clapped his hand over Anko's mouth at the sight of Hisashi's enraged face, clearing his throat he asked sheepishly "So you want Hinata to move in with Anko and join the girls in Ninja training?"

"Yes, are you accepting?" He asked still eyeing a subdued Anko. She glared at him over Kakashi's hand for a moment, and then nodded abruptly. "Excellent" he said bowing his head respectfully "I will have Hinata's belonging delivered to your home after the ball has ended"

Anko ripped Kakashi's hand away from her mouth "You're kicking her out tonight?" she exclaimed horrified.

"The sooner she leaves the better" said Hisashi dismissively.

Suddenly an idea struck Anko "And what does her mother have to say about this?" she asked tentatively.

"Her mother died giving birth to my youngest daughter" He said abruptly "Good night Anko, Kakashi" he said respectfully before walking away. Anko sighed, half an agony for the poor girl, half in relief knowing that she only had one more girl to collect.

Kakashi laid a hand on her shoulder and looked at her apologetically. Anko smiled sadly and gathered the skirt of her dress and went to find her girls.

Up on the roof Hinata was finally starting to loosen and was giggling madly as TenTen and Neji fought over the plans for the break in taking place later tonight.

"I really think we should tie him up first"

"Nah as soon as we rig the room we're gonna split anyway Neji so what's the point in tying him up?"

"I see your point. Are we going out the window or the door?"

"Depends, are you gonna trip and fall on your face again?"

"What?! That was your fault for pushing me out of the window!!!"

The kids sniggered at Neji's indignant face and TenTen crossed her arms triumphantly and smirked at the embarrassed Hyuga. The kids then looked around in confusion when they heard their names being called. Temari stood up and walked over to the edge of the building.

Anko looked back at her from the ground and yelled up to her "Get your butts down here we're going home"

TenTen and Temari cheered and raced down the side of the building followed by the rest of the children. Anko placed her hand on TenTen and Sakura's shoulders and started to steer the children towards the wagon. A small girl who looked very much like Hinata came running around the corner.

"Hinata!" she called "Father is looking for you"

Hinata nodded and rushed away after waving a hurried goodbye to the group of guests. Anko winced and lead the group to the wagon; one by one she boosted the kids into the cart. Temari and Shikamaru reclined comfortably against the back of the wagon. Sakura climbed in next knowing that Sasuke would be taken home dripping and smelling of fruit punch by his parents. TenTen hugged Neji tightly and jumped onto the back of the wagon and sat down next to Sakura.

Hisashi came walking slowly towards the wagon with a crying Hinata walking beside him and a miserable younger sister walking behind them. Anko's heart went out to the girls and her pained expression must have shown on her face as the three girls got up kneeled beside her from their perch on the wagon. Hinata lifted her gaze and Neji stepped forward to comfort her but recoiled when Hisashi glared at him.

"Hinata you will go with Anko and her daughter's, do not come back until you are worthy of the Hyuga Clan" without another word he pushed Hinata towards the wagon and then turned on his heel and strode back to the house. Hinata waited until her father was out of earshot and then burst into loud wails. The girls jumped from the wagon and knelt beside her hugging her and comforting her. Kakashi laid his hand on Anko's shoulder.

She turned to him and said pleadingly "Go find Kurenai"

Kakashi nodded and left swiftly, at this time the girls had stepped back and Hinata now clung to Neji and her little sister Hanabi. The tears wouldn't stop and the sisters embrace was so tight Anko wouldn't have been surprised if she heard a rib crack. Kurenai and Kakashi returned minutes later. Kurenai sighed and looked at Anko. Kurenai had been told of the prophecy and nominated to assist Anko in her difficult mission.

Walking towards the group of devastated family members Kurenai knelt before the crying sisters and her cousin. "Hinata" she said quietly, laying a hand on the trembling girls shoulder "It's time sweetie"

Hinata rose to her feet and the girls helped her up onto the wagon and then sat beside her trying to comfort her. They watched as the wagon rounded the corner and the Hyuga Manor disappeared from view, along with it the miserable Neji and inconsolable Hanabi.

The ride home was quiet apart from Hinata's quiet sobs and Anko and Kurenai's indistinguishable conversation. When the girls arrived home after dropping off Shikamaru they went silently to the sanctity of their rooms where Hinata wails could still be heard.

Not being able to take anymore of the heartbreaking anguish that the heiress was expressing, Temari and TenTen both snuck out of their windows and stole into the night. Their bare feet kicked up dirt as they ran through the village. They scaled trees and stopped outside a window.

Temari knocked softly and the window was opened to let her in, Shikamaru slid the window closed and they slipped in bed finding comfort in each others embrace. Temari fell asleep to Shikamaru's even breathing. Letting the nights troubles fade away into darkness.

TenTen sat on the branch looking into the window; Neji slid it open and held out his hand. TenTen smiled sadly and whispered "Hey stranger" every time she came to his window she greeted him like this, they found comfort in consistency.

"How is she?" he asked softly when TenTen's bare feet hit his spongy carpet. TenTen lifted her chocolate brown eyes to meet his sad pearly ones and shook her head sadly. He sighed and they embraced, trying to rid themselves of their miserable feelings. They fell asleep listening to the wind whistle through the open window.

"Never leave me Tennie"

"I promise"

XxEnd Chapter 10xX


	11. I am not a pickle!

The Five Sirens of the Apocalypse

Chapter Eleven  
I am not a pickle!

Hinata rubbed her red, waterless eyes as she stumbled groggily into the kitchen; the stench of smoke filled the air. Puzzled and a little bit frightened she hurried around the corner and skidded to a stop upon reaching the small room crowded with smoke. Hinata stared shocked as the three girls who sat calmly, giggling lightly with their sleeves held protectively over their mouths. Anko rushed from the fridge to the stove and yanked it open, a thick cloud of smog erupted from the stove and Anko let out a frustrated squeal and pulled out the tray on which something that may have, once-upon-a-time been a turkey. She screamed in pain when the metal tray burned her fingers and she ran her hands under cold water. Flames erupted from the already burnt turkey and Anko spun around and flicked the stove off, fanning the flaming bird with a tea towel. Temari shook her head sadly and held her hand out to TenTen "Pay up" she said smugly. TenTen and Sakura hung their heads and handed over fistfuls of coins.

Anko's eyes narrowed at the three adolescents and she stormed over to the cupboard and pulled a thick blanket from the top of the cupboard. She smothered the smoking bird to ensure the kitchen would stay in one piece. The girls giggled as Anko glared at the charred remains of the fowl, Anko then turned her murderous gaze to her daughters. Picking off small pieces of the burnt meat she hurled the make-shift bombs at her daughters who squealed and ran for cover. Hinata put her hands up in defence when the three renegades sprinted past her followed by a maniacal looking Anko. Twisting her index fingers together she stepped shyly into the kitchen and lifted the blanket off the turkey carcass. Sighing she folded the blanket over her arm and then placed it on the bench, next she emptied the burned meat in to bowl and proceeded to carve, cut and pull away the burned bits.

When the four females regrouped in the kitchen laughing and pulling bits of burnt turkey from their hair and clothing, the kitchen was spotless and a well-cooked turkey sat presented on the bench. The girls approached it cautiously looking at each other and then back at the surprisingly edible-looking food like they expected it to disappear at any moment. The front door banged and the girls jumped and clung to each other, screaming like maniacs. Hinata's eyes widened and she pushed her index fingers together shyly. Sakura stepped forward and looked at Hinata like she was an alien species, "You did all this?" she asked quietly tilting her head to the side while the other three females watched cautiously. To afraid to speak aloud Hinata bobbed her head jerkily in conformation. As one the girls ran in and hugged her tightly.

"Oh thank god!"

"I thought we'd be living off Raman forever!"

"Anko can't even cook toast!"

"Hey!" Anko pouted "I can cook toast" she muttered sullenly.

The girls giggled at their childish mentor as she crossed her arms and turned away immaturely. Sakura jumped back up onto the chair at the bench and pulled the turkey toward her.

"Oh no!" Anko yelled running to save what was left of the turkey "That is for brunch today, back off!" Sakura scowled and made another lunge for the food, before she could get it TenTen and Temari pulled her back. Sakura pouted and Temari rubbed her pastel pink hair affectionately, messing it so that it resembled a rats nest. Sakura hissed and pulled out of her sister's grasps. The doorbell rang and she skipped to the door to answer it.

"Come on i-" Sakura started to say before she was knocked to the ground by a ball of orange and yellow. Naruto grinned and bounced up, pulling Sakura to her feet. Neji and Shikamaru slid into the kitchen, edging around Naruto like he was about to explode at any moment. Shikamaru looked at Temari boredly and she grinned mischievously.

"So how is Gai this morning? Pickle-riffic?" she asked with a small laugh. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow and answered in a mildly amused tone, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well when we walked past this morning we could hear banging, kinda like he was jumping up and down with the chair tied to him still and shouting 'I am not a pickle!'"

The girls stopped what they were doing and burst into loud raucous laughter. Anko groaned and put the food down on the bench before striding over and pulling TenTen and Temari into a headlock "What did you do?" she hissed dangerously, the girls gulped and cleared their throats nervously before answering cautiously.

"Well you see Gai's window was left open last night and naturally TenTen and I were nervous about his security I mean anyone could just come in and" TenTen cut her off

"And knock him out and tie him to a chair, playing a voice recording that tells him over and over that he looks like a pickle" Temari grinned and added on the end in satisfaction.

"And a pickle is not youthful" sniggers echoed around the room and Naruto burst out in loud obnoxious laughter. Anko sighed and released the two girls slightly and knocked their heads together causing them to groan in pain and rub their heads irritably.

"You shouldn't be so mean to Gai TenTen he IS the one that convinced us to take you home" she scolded pulling a chequered blanket out of the cupboard. TenTen sighed and nodded understandingly and Temari grinned knowing that one again, they were off the hook. Anko folded the blanket over her arm and picked up the turkey, wrapping it in aluminium foil. She then ushered all of the kids out the door and locked it behind her. Hinata and Neji walked side-by-side whispering quietly and sombrely, TenTen, Temari and Naruto bounded ahead toward the park while Sakura and Shikamaru followed at a slower pace. They reached the local park to see that the festival was in full swing, the group walked past the cotton candy stall and the group of children playing hopscotch in the dirt. Colourful streamers and lights decorated the trees and a large table laden with food filled the central strip of the meadow. Loud music flowed over the crowd of socialising and dancing villagers grouped together on either side of the large table. Anko walked over and placed the turkey on the edge of the table.

"Well it's not burnt, it looks edible, it smells good…..so what's wrong with it?' asked Kakashi slyly coming up behind her. Anko scowled and pulled Hinata into a hug.

"We have gained some cooking experience" she said grinning. Kakashi looked at Anko holding her new addition and smiled fondly. The kids laughed and ran off to enjoy the festivities. Anko went to lay the blanket out in a spare space on the hill, Kakashi followed and helped her spread the large blanket marking the spot for the kids to meet back at. Anko flopped down on her back and stretched lazily; Kakashi sat beside her and pushed her fringe away from her face. Anko looked at him strangely and then closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Do you really intend to sleep through this?" he asked.

"Well…..yeah?"

"That is just sad Anko, have you had any fun since you started playing mum?"

"I always have fun Kakashi" she said sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Dance with me?" he asked with a teasing grin.

"No"

"Come on"

"No"

"Chicken"

"Pansy"

"What?"

"What kinda guy wants to dance in front of his friends with his ex? Really?"

"Me" he said simply pulling her up. She squeaked in surprise and tried to push him away but he put his arms around her waist and towed her over to the group of civilians dancing across the hard-packed dirt floor. She laughed at the insanity of his actions and he spun her around to face him. She smiled at him with a mixture of amusement and exasperation. He twirled her around the dance floor gracefully and she giggled in girlish delight. Elsewhere the girls were enjoying the festivities.

TenTen and Neji were watching the dance floor and sipping soft drink, they watched the couples glide and spin and couldn't stop grins adorning their faces when Kakashi and Anko joined the dancing couples. TenTen sighed dreamily and Neji looked at her in amusement.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked incredulously.

TenTen laughed "I don't know how to dance"

"Are you serious?"

"Umm Siren-in-Training here"

"Good point. Well I can show if you want?"

"Really?"

Neji put their drinks down and offered his hands to TenTen; she took them hesitantly and let him lead her out onto the floor. They stopped a short way away from Anko and Kakashi and he lifted one of her hands to rest on his shoulder and held the other tightly in his hand, resting his free hand on her hip.

"Okay so pretty much we're stepping in a triangle" TenTen nodded and started giving directions, the first couple of times Neji's feet were horribly abused but in the next fifteen minutes they were twirling around the dance floor like pros. TenTen laughed when Neji spun her elaborately and he pulled her back close to his body and looked into her russet brown eyes.

Temari dragged Shikamaru off to the laughing clowns and Shikamaru sighed and handed over most of his allowance without a fight. Temari glowed and pulled him closer to the clowns to show him which toy she wanted to win. He smiled absent-mindedly at the large plush dog that she pointed out. He waited patiently but six tries later she hadn't even come close to the number she needed to win the prize, she huffed annoyed and crossed her arms in frustration. He sighed and watched carefully, analysing the angle and speed of the ball, even at 12 his mind could calculate the numbers.

Temari squealed in frustration and he sighed and before she could throw more of his money away he grabbed her hand and waited for the tube to reach the optimum placing before he released her hand allowing the ball to drop into place. Six more times he did this and at the end of the game lights flashed and sirens wiled signalling the winner of a large prize. Temari grinned as the stall owner handed the large plush toy over the counter to Temari, she hugged it tightly and turned to hug her best friend. Shikamaru blushed lightly at the embraced and then Temari went one more and kissed him on the cheek before hurrying off to the cotton candy stall, Shikamaru stood frozen with a blush flaming across his face.

Sakura and Naruto stumbled off the bumper cars laughing and slapping each other on the back, Hinata followed shaking, on the verge of fainting. Naruto turned to look for Hinata and noticed that she was swaying.

"Are you okay Hinata?"

She didn't answer but her pale skin started to gain a greenish tinge and she stumbled heavily. Naruto caught her before she could hit the ground, he looked at Sakura for help and she shrugged and then ran off to find Anko. Naruto shifted Hinata into a more comfortable position and then surveyed her face looking at the girl closely for the first time. Her hair was navy blue cut short at the back with long bangs framing her face with a fringe covering her forehead. She was pale with dark eyelashes and her whole body screamed breakable. Her eyes fluttered for a second, opening slowly and Naruto was greeted with slightly unfocused pearly white eyes.

"Hinata?"

She looked at him uncomprehendingly and her hand reached up to touch his face as if she was checking he was real. Naruto smiled and Hinata retracted her hand in shock and squeaked in fright. She couldn't understand or remember why this gorgeous boy was leaning over her, all she could see was his bright yellow hair spiked up over his cerulean blue eyes. With a shuddering breath she fainted again and Naruto shook her trying to wake her up again.

Later the whole group met back at the blanket, Kakashi and Anko counted heads to make sure everyone was present. Sakura and Naruto fought over the candy stash that the kids has bought over the night, Temari and Shikamaru lay on their backs watching the stars while TenTen and Neji watched the village people walk past and waved at the people they knew. Kiba bounded over to say hello and Naruto dragged Sasuke over to join them, at that moment Inoichi walked past with Ino and she bounded over to say hello to the girls.

A couple of minutes later the fireworks started and everyone huddled together to enjoy the show. Stealthily Kakashi crept out in front of the group and pulled out Anko's camera that he had stolen out of her bag. He snapped a quick picture while no one was looking, when the flash went off everyone looked in his direction, some smiled and others glared. The picture printed out of the camera and Kakashi pulled it out to look at it. Anko looked up at the sky the green firework threw a glow across her face and highlighted the happy smile on her face. Temari leaned against Shikamaru and smiled happily, Shikamaru had his arm around her waist holding her against him watching the fireworks with an interested expression. TenTen had her hands up about to clap them together in excitement her face ecstatic, Neji watched her with a smile of amusement on his handsome face. Naruto's eyes were lit up with excitement and he had his arm slung around a blushing Hinata who curled herself into his chest. Sakura had her mouth open in a silent laugh and Sasuke looked at her with a blank expression. Kiba and Ino were hugging tightly laughing.

They looked like a family, Kakashi thought, they looked like the future.


End file.
